


Guess You’re Here, Guess You’re Not

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dark Crack, Everyone is a cameo, Explicit Language, I tried to be funny sorry, I won't spoil Sungjin's character, JaePilcentric, Light Angst, M/M, No actual violence, Not intimidating maybe cute, Prostitute Wonpil, Receptionist Mina, Romanticist Jae, Sassy Wonpil, Smut, Student Jinyoung, Student Sana, Student Tzuyu, Top Jae, Why do we pick one when we can have both?, Wonpil has 3 annoying best friends but cuties, bottom jae, bottom wonpil, mention of violence and death, top wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Wonpil is a sex worker who met a seemingly distressed and troubled guy on the bus station so he handed him his business card that changed them forever.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 81
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yow! Here's to another JaePil everyone! I know you're tired seeing my username but while I'm not busy I wanna be more active so bear with me. Anyway guys I'm challenging myself and I don't really know how to write smut so please forgive me if I don't meet your expectations, I wanna do this for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

“Hey, are you okay?" Wonpil asks at the distressed and troubled person beside him, waiting for the first bus at the bus station. It's a cold dawn of summer as the heavy rain poured last night and Wonpil had to be stuck on a hotel room to wait until the rain stop. The dripping sound from the rain last night and the rustling of the trees are the only sound at the silence until Wonpil speaks up.

The blonde, fair, tall guy wearing a glasses, on a black suit with a messy necktie on. It looks like he hasn't slept last night and has been going through a lot of things with how deep his thoughts are and by absolutely not hearing a respond from the other. Wonpil stares at the stranger for a moment.

_He doesn't look bad at all_

"Hey!" Wonpil waves a hand on the stranger's eye line to get his attention and finally when the stranger is looking at him with a blank face. Wonpil crosses his arms and legs, his brows creases in concern.

"You seemed troubled, are you okay?" Wonpil asks again.

The stranger then avoided the big eyes of the slender man beside him and nods as he tried to force a smile just to fail immensely.

Wonpil didn't say a word again and searched the stranger's fingers with his eyes to check on something.

_He doesn't look married_

"Here. This might help. If you call this number, it will be directly passed on me. That's my name" Wonpil says after writing his name and phone number along with a business card and the stranger reluctantly takes it for a look. Just right on time, the bus Wonpil has been waiting for arrived. Wonpil then stood up and turn to him.

"Call me and I'll help you"

And finally he leaves without looking back. The stranger could only notice how his hip sways attractively as he walks up to the bus.

“Hello?” Wonpil picks up a call of an unknown number from his business number while he is searching the racks on the shopping mall.

“H..he..hello..” A stammer on the other line got him thinking for a second. The voice doesn’t sound like his past clients plus it seems like the person is so unsure of what he’s calling right now but then a memory from three days ago pops up in his head.

“Oh, the blond guy on the bus station right?”

“R..right.. right. Y..yes.. yes” The person on the other line continues to stammer like a kid being forced to do or say something he doesn’t want to and Wonpil could only sigh quietly and roll his eyes. This one doesn’t want any business with him for sure.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You can call me back if you’re not ready.”

“No! No.. no. I.. I really need to clear my mind.” A frantic reply on the other line but the next words became calm. “You said you’ll help me. So please, help me tonight.”

“Sure. No problem. Pick the hotel where you feel like and put my name down for the reservation. Just write down the name from the business card.” Wonpil explains.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do I have to put it under your name?”

The question sounds too stupid for Wonpil. He thinks it should be like a drill for everyone who enters this business and spills wrong words to his new customer “I’m protecting you.. dickhead!” The guy on the other line got too surprised even Wonpil to himself. How could he be so vulgar? He should be nice to innocent people like this guy on the other line.

“Oh, sorry. I mean there are some clients who doesn’t want to be caught so they use someone else’s name on the reservation but if you..” He tried to speak in a calmer and sweeter tone as an apology as he explains but the person on the other line cuts him.

“Oh, o..o..okay. I got it. I’ll make the reservation and put it under your name. I’ll text you later” Wonpil could feel that the guys is about to end the call however he isn’t really just convinced of what is going on.

“Hey wait, listen. I think you’re nervous. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I do. So, stop asking. It’s not helping” The stammer, the higher tone became gloomy all of a sudden and that became Wonpil’s cue to stop asking.

“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry sir. See you later” He says formally because in the end this is also business.

“See you”

Wonpil smiles after the call ends. It’s good to have something to do tonight. He really wants to make it his regular client. Good thing he went for shopping. He’ll make sure to pick the nicest clothes he bought to give a good impression on his new customer. Though he won't need it.

Wonpil waits by the door inside the hotel room after receiving the exact time and hotel room they’ll meet. Wonpil is always ahead one hour to his client's appointment to make sure they could start right away the moment they come in. It’s a rule Wonpil made to himself that works most of the time to his regulars now.

A knock on the door tingled on Wonpil’s ears and he immediately open it up just to pull the taller man inside by the arm and seal their lips for a vigorous kiss. He could feel the other man tense for a second by the surprise but it wasn't long until he caught on and responds. Wonpil closes the door with his other hand while the other is busy on the taller man’s hair, pulling and pulling him closer to his lips. The taller’s hands quickly swings right to the shorter’s waist, pulling him closer to his body.

Wonpil took the opportunity to take the lead and push the taller on the wall right beside the door as he grinds his hips until he could feel his hard on. He could feel the taller twitch at the sensation so he began doing his work by pushing himself out from the kiss just to make his lips travel on the taller’s jaw to his neck, to his earlobe to leave red spots on it —— the taller sighs and squeaks at the sensation. He pushes the urge to moan and tries hard to keep quiet yet his stiff member is not helping at all, he’s basically grinding too hard to get more friction. It hurts.

_Ahh.. he’s a top_

Wonpil could feel the taller’s issue. It’s always like that when he takes the lead, tops likes to please and bottom loves the tease but when the top doesn't take the lead, they’ll feel uncomfortable at the tease yet they can’t help but slowly enjoy it. Wonpil’s lips travels from the taller’s neck, to his ear and teases the taller more before he whispers.

“Just relax, leave everything to me. I promise, you’ll forget your worries” A smug shows on Wonpil’s face that the taller could only look at for a second because his focus is now back to his hard member as Wonpil keeps on grinding on him while he is removing the buttons of the taller’s clothes.

The taller helps him right away leaving only his boxers on and Wonpil’s lips travels down from his neckline to his chest up to his stomach and now he is kneeling in front of the taller’s waiting hard on.

Wonpil takes off the last piece of cloth he has and springs free the waiting cock. The taller isn’t able to resist any longer and finally lets out a sound. He moans at the moment Wonpil started licking his tip, slowly and carefully taking him in. His back arches as he pull the shorter’s hair with a hand. Wonpil works his way around, the taller is big and long than he expected. He chokes slightly as he takes him in but as an expert on this field, he already know how to adjust and slowly he started bobbing his head as he hold on to the taller’s thighs for support.

The taller hisses from the sensation and groans loudly at how good Wonpil is at pleasing him. Wonpil knows exactly his pace and the taller couldn’t help the sound coming out from his mouth that sounds like music to Wonpil’s ears.

Wonpil bobs his head faster and the taller arches his back more from the stimulation. It feels like seeing stars at how good he feels. He grabs Wonpil’s hair tighter until he comes on Wonpil’s mouth.

“Help me up” Wonpil says as he look up from the taller. He immediately supported Wonpil upon the request. For sure his knees are aching for kneeling too long.

He is a bit unstable when he stands up, he wipes his mouth with his long sleeves to remove the saliva and cum around his glistening and red lips with a satisfied smile.

The taller then took the opportunity to kiss the shorter right away and pull him in to grind their hips once again. This time Wonpil has taken the initiative to take his clothes off while the taller assists him. The taller leads him on the bed without taking their lips off to each other. The taller bites and Wonpil sucks, they lick their tongues when they need a second to breathe and kissed longer than expected even when they are already on the bed and he is under the taller. 

_‘This guy’s probably a romanticist’_

The impatience grows on Wonpil’s needs and pushes the taller by the shoulders and pins him down without stopping. They are still grinding their hard on so to end this suffering, Wonpil stretches the taller and throws the tall and slim legs on his waist. Wonpil pulls himself from the kiss and the taller who seems so immersed with the kisses has realized what’s going on.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never bottomed before..”

“I..” Wonpil kisses him again as he fumbles their dicks together. They both let out a sigh and the taller suddenly grip him so tight from his waist as if he’s holding on for his dear life.

“What were you saying?” Wonpil teases.

“Hurry.. just.. just do it” The taller tries to say.

“I’ll assume what I want to understand” Wonpil smiles teasingly at the suffering look of the taller. Though deep inside he wants to get over it too and fuck him, he thought it would be fun to tease a romanticist like this. Because who knows, he might regret it and this might become their first and last.

Wonpil’s hands fell right behind the pillow to pick up the condom and the lube he prepared and rolls the condom on to his cock before he hurriedly squeezes an enough amount of lube to his hands. Wonpil softly traced Jae’s thighs to the back until it went to the hole that has been waiting for his fingers. He pushes two carefully on the tight hole. The taller tenses and his eyebrows creases in discomfort. 

“Just relax”

Wonpil knows how first time hurts so he kisses the taller for distraction and carefully crook his fingers when he thought it’s time and the taller whines and cries as he moans at the sensation. That became Wonpil’s cue that he is doing alright. He then added one more finger, increasing the pain and pleasure coming to the taller. Tears are spilling from his eyes and Wonpil wipes them softly as he kisses the taller once again to distract him before crooking his fingers again, leaving more pleasure than pain this time.

“C-can y-you move faster?” The taller sighs and begs as Wonpil’s fingers are still inside working on him. Wonpil obliges right away and took the right pace until he is moving faster. Moan keeps on coming out from the taller’s mouth, back arching as if he is being sent to heaven at the pleasure he is experiencing he never felt before that made Wonpil proud of himself. He is really getting good at this but he is the most satisfied and disappointed after seeing the taller come once again just with the fingering. He was surprise himself too.

“You serious? I haven’t fuck you yet. That’s unfair!”

The taller’s breathing is too uneven to respond. Wonpil waits in a manner of kissing and trailing bites on the taller’s neck to his nipples until it is stiff and slick of spit and the taller fights back the moans that’s trying to escape in his mouth to speak.

“Come on, hurry up. You said you'll fuck me” Wonpil raises his head up in excitement.

“Perfect! My dick is dying” Wonpil then squeezes another amount of lube in his hand to his cock.

He then positions himself and the taller’s legs properly on him to make sure they can only be busy taking the pleasure in. Wonpil pushes himself in slowly and carefully on the tightness. He groans and all he wants to do is fuck the taller already but he knows he can’t just do that immediately when this is his first time. He stares at the creasing brows again, eyes closed with mouth open.

“Are you ready?”

The taller nods with his eyes close and Wonpil began his soft rhythm. The frown doesn’t leave the taller’s face, he is whining and crying, tears are falling from the pain until slowly, the pleasure started to kick in when Wonpil picks up a better pace and changes his angle. The taller’s moan has become longer and he is holding Wonpil tighter as if he doesn’t want to let him go.

“I’ll go fast..”

“Please.. faster..”

“Okay..”

Wonpil then sets the pace to his liking this time, he groans and the taller moans became louder. Their heavy and unstable breathing fills the room. Wonpil held the taller’s hips tightly to push harder and harder. And when he could feel that they are reaching their climax, Wonpil’s hands went down to the taller’s cock and stroke it fast.

“Fuck.. ah, ah” The taller curses from the over stimulation but he doesn’t reject it either. He loves the over stimulation, he wants it. He never knew he wanted to be fucked this hard until he comes and when he did, Wonpil slows down as they chase their high.

Wonpil lays his back at the mattress of the bed, sweaty and sticky. Both still racing from their breathes. Wonpil almost chuckled as he turn his head to the person beside him. It’s like having sex with a first timer. Cute.

“May I shower first?” Wonpil asks and the taller who still seems to be in daze hums anyway upon hearing the request.

Wonpil jumps out of the bed after a few more minutes and went straight to the shower room.

The taller came out fresh from the shower with a towel hanging on his waist. Wonpil looks up from his phone upon hearing the door open from the shower, he lightly smiles on the taller, crossed legs, already fully dressed.

"My guess was right.." Wonpil started as he watch the taller pick up his clothes while drying his hair with a smaller towel.

"About what?"

"About you not being straight. I was just trying my luck" Wonpil then turned his head back too his phone after it buzzed, typing words.

"Well, you guessed it correctly"

"And there's one more thing.. I guess you're married"

"I'm what?" Wonpil looks up when the taller's tone suddenly raised. He wasn't surprised. Just curious of the reaction of the person getting caught. This isn't the first time he had sex with a married guy but that was a long time ago and he doesn't do that anymore. Wonpil stands up, calm, as the smile remains on his face.

"I noticed the mark on your finger. I failed to see it last time because it was still dark"

"What are you doing?" The taller asks after noticing how Wonpil seems to be walking somewhere. And that somewhere looks like heading to the door leading outside of the hotel room.

"I'm leaving. My job is done. And I saw the tip. Thanks, Mr Park." Wonpil waves his phone as if telling the taller how he found out about the tip, including his name. The taller nods at him "But in the future, if you're still interested you can call me but I'm referring you to someone else"

"Oh. Why? Am I that bad?"

"No, silly." Wonpil cackles. "You're fine. I just don't do married guys"

"But--" Wonpil already have his hand reaching for the doorknob as he cut the taller for the next words he'll say. He had experienced this before and he knows they'll just make an excuse and for sure he'll be too lazy to explain himself all over again. He suppressed the idea to roll his eyes and forced himself to keep a smile.

"No buts baby. I know you had fun, I did too but I can't work with you. I'm sorry. Now, let's not meet again. Thanks for the night. Bye bye"

Wonpil closes the door with a wide smile on his face. Too bad the blonde is already married but it's okay, he had his chance to get a huge tip today. He'll definitely have beef later tonight.

Too bad for Jaehyung though, he couldn't see how Wonpil's hip sways attractively as he leave the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last time but the theme song for this fic is UNCERTAIN LOVE by HORAN. it's a 2009 song from the drama CITY HALL (yes, I'm old HAHA). Give it a listen, the song somehow relates to what I wanna express in this fic.

Wonpil has been in the industry for almost three years now. Among his colleagues he is one of the most well known and part of the top five most popular choice of their regular clients. He is the most picky too as he is one of the most experienced. And as a veteran, he can accept and reject new customers if he feels like it and get replacements for him.

Today was also supposed to be his day off however after receiving the call from the most pitiful guy he saw after a decade of his life, he decided to ditch his shopping and check his schedule on an application that their company is using for appointments.

It seems like the blonde was a little dumb though, does he know that he was set up for tomorrow's schedule? He didn't write down his name too. Thank god, Wonpil gave his personal business phone number and the guy called him. 

He immediately called his company and asked the receptionist to change the schedule for today and to make up for his rest day, they're letting him have it tomorrow.

Along the way, when they were on the bed and he was on top of the taller, he got a good look of the blonde's long fingers and noticed something on his ring finger. Is that a ring mark? Oh, damn. He must've been married for a long time and had the worst fight with his husband that day. Too bad Wonpil called a wrong guy to this sweet hell. So just in case, Wonpil promised not to meet the blonde again.

“Hello?”

“Wonpil-ssi?”

“Oh, hello Jaehyung-ssi. So I guess you need help today too. Hold on, I’ll transfer you to a friend. I’m sure you—“

“Hold on! Don’t drop the call! Listen, I think there’s a misunderstanding between us but I’m not married”

Wonpil raises a brow. Not believing a single word of it.

“And that’s what every married person would say when they lie”

“I’m not. The day you gave me your card was also the day I broke up with my boyfriend. I didn’t really want to tell anyone but he—“

“Then don’t!” Wonpil’s voice raises to his own surprise. He really hates hearing sob stories but he wants this to be over so he calmed himself and speak. “You are not obligated to explain. So let’s just get to the point. Why are you telling me this?”

“I want to meet you tonight. Same time, same place”

_Why me?_

Wonpil’s hesitant to respond but the blonde made an effort to call him and explain his situation even when he doesn’t need to. Wonpil feels guilty.

“Okay, see you later Park Jaehyung-ssi”

“See you”

Wonpil checks his schedule and found Jaehyung's name at the bottom among the two other people he needs to meet today. He also put his name today. Wonpil sighs, what if this man is lying?

Wonpil sits on the couch near the bed, an hour before the blonde arrives, with his teeth biting the skin of his thumb as he thinks deeply of wether he should just run away or stay as it is. He never ran away from an appointment ever in his life but this might become his first if the client is lying therefore Wonpil has to come up with his final solution, in which anyone of them can always request it.

“Mina..” One of the longest receptionist of the company who handles all the online transactions and assistance for them.

“Wonpil-nim, is there anything I can help you today?”

“Can you please check on Park Jaehyung? I have an appointment with him tonight but I want to confirm if he is married or he was lying to me”

Mina smiles through the phone that Wonpil could already imagine as she speaks.

“No worries, I’ve already done a background check for you” This is why he likes Mina the most among the receptionists, she is always step ahead from everyone. She never wastes his time.

“Hi, Mr. Park!” Wonpil calls out with a smile when he noticed the blonde’s searching eyes. He knew for sure that Jaehyung’s expecting him to be at the door after last week but he isn’t. And that’s exactly Wonpil’s charm, he is unpredictable.

Jaehyung doesn’t respond. His face looks gloomy as he walk closely to the shorter. Though Wonpil noticed it, he didn’t bother to care and stands up in anticipation as he move towards the blonde.

With Wonpil’s undisturbed smile, his hands travels the blonde’s shoulder to reach out for his lips but the next thing that happened wasn’t something Wonpil has thought of. It is something that to whoever and whatever type of client he had, this has never happened before. Wonpil has experienced almost everything and he always know what to do however this time, he freezes and is rooted on where he stands. What shall he do?

His brows creases in worries as the taller buries his head on his neck as his arms are tightly holding from his slender waist and Wonpil doesn’t know if he should embrace the blonde back. He never comforted anyone before and above anything else, no one has held him this careful before. It’s weird.

Wonpil keeps his chin on the blonde’s shoulder to balance himself, staying on the same position for a few minutes. And for an unknown reason Wonpil slowly reached out a hand to the blonde’s hair, carefully patting it as if he is a fragile glass and suddenly, he could hear a quiet sob as he feel the hot tears spilling over the neckline of his clothes.

“P... Park Jaehyung-ssi” Wonpil softly calls out to the taller. The taller sniffs before lifting his head up. Their eyes matched and Wonpil stares at the still glistening eyes, face looking distressed and gloomy. And Wonpil tries hard not to touch the taller’s face. It feels ridiculous. When did he became afraid of touching someone?

But as to what he is thinking, Jaehyung touched his face first and closes their distance. Wonpil closes his eyes and followed the taller’s lead this time. However he doesn’t feel lust at all, his mind couldn’t settle at what he saw earlier. Even this kiss feels painful. As if there are needles pricking his heart.

Wonpil looks back at the first time they met. Black suit, messy necktie, disheveled hair, gloomy look on the blonde’s face.

_‘Did someone died?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be vague until the end of introduction. For now, it's up to you of how you'll interpret it.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Have a lovely day~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! Here's another chapter.. I hope you enjoy it!!

Jaehyung goes home after the celebration of winning his case. He wasn't supposed to come back tonight and spend his night on his colleague's house since he is drunk however after trying to call Sungjin multiple times, there has been no call backs or messages from his boyfriend. It was 9pm and now it's 2am. Jaehyung said goodbye to his colleagues to fetch a cab and leave his car on his colleague's house to see what's up with Sungjin.

When Jaehyung arrives and walks right through their bedroom, he could hear a suspicious frantic steps inside. It was strange so he nervously turned the knob and saw Sungjin with another guy naked on their bed hurrying as if they were trying to conceal what they had done.

Jaehyung sobers in what he sees. He stares at Sungjin in disappointment, disbelief and disgust as the other trembles in fear, eyes shaken in guilt. He glances to the guy beside Sungjin as he try to memorize the stranger's face that has a surprised and scared expression on it.

_How long has this been going?_

Jaehyung wants to ask. He wants to be angry and yell. He wants to know why this is happening but as much as the other two were surprised, he was shock and terrified as well. It’s like everything he had disappeared in a second. 

So without single word to utter, the fear stuck up on Jaehyung’s throat pushes his feet away to walk out and slam the door. His feet brought him somewhere far away from home as the rain continues to pour. It is cold and there is no place to go. He sits somewhere for a shed, still on daze as his mind repeats the same scenario over and over again. 

_Stop it_

His hands brushes his hair until his eyes travels to his left finger where a silver bond was put as a promise of forever. Their memories started coming back to him and a boiling point of anger started building up. His love, his dream and his future was about to be perfect and realization dawns him that everything was too good to be true. What pains him the most is to know that he was the only one whose sincere and whose in love, that everything he‘s done was all for nothing.

_Where did it all go wrong?_

Jaehyung took his bond off in anger and throws it somewhere on the other side of the road as his tears threatens to fall. Time has noticeably passed as the darkness slowly fades into bluish sky but Jaehyung doesn't seem to recognize until a person waved a hand on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He turns to the black haired guy who's speaking at him, brows creasing with curiosity and probably, worries. Jaehyung stares for a second as he tries to process what he was trying to say.

_Okay? How can I be okay?_

Even when the answer is obvious and even if the stranger doesn't buy it, he nods along as he takes his eyes off from him. Going back to his own thoughts until the stranger interrupts him once again.

"Here. This might help. If you call this number, it will be directly passed on me. That's my name" The stranger points a finger on his hand written name that has a phone number as he pass it along with a business card. Only then, Jaehyung noticed how warm and soft the stranger’s voice is, he doubts that the stranger is concern yet he unconsciously tried to memorize that sweet voice.

_Wonpil_. Jaehyung hesitantly took the card to his hand and looks at the stranger once again to memorize his face but when he focused his eyes to the words written on the card.

_Oh._ Another realization dawned upon him. What a day. Full of surprises.

"Call me and I'll help you" Those are the last words the stranger said before disappearing from the bus station.

_Wonpil._

Jaehyung didn’t came back home after what happened. He stayed to his colleague’s house for a few days where he left his car. He avoided all calls and text messages coming from Sungjin including all his acquaintances. He’s been drinking and things are not getting any better. He is too mad that he is afraid that he might not make any sense when he talk to Sungjin but he is more afraid of knowing that once they meet, they’ll gonna reach their end and there will be no turning back and with that little rationality left on him, he knows he shouldn’t beg for Sungjin’s love, he needs to treat himself better and never go back.

And that little rationality makes him cry at night. He blames himself for not being enough but he blames Sungjin more for not letting him know about the problem. And that blame turns to anger and impulsiveness. He is sober at the moment but out of his mind. He suddenly picked up his phone and his wallet. He looked for the phone number and the business card he received. Maybe a little revenge could work and help him move on. If Sungjin can do it, he can probably do it too.

He first tried connecting through an online transaction according to the instruction at the back of the card however it was a little difficult for him to understand so he decided to call the phone number on the card and a formal lady picked up the phone.

“Hello.. may you please help me do the online transaction? I’m having a little difficulty in here”

“Sure. Is this your first time sir?” The question kinda sent off an awkwardness to Jaehyung as if he is a little boy who doesn’t know anything about sex.

“Y..yeah”

“Okay, no worries. Please send me any of your SNS account or this phone number to send you a link”

“Can’t you just tell me what it is... I’ll—“

“Sir, you’re not listening. It is impossible for you to search it on your own unless you have a link sent by the receptionist and that’s me. Please give me anything you have..”

Jaehyung flinches at the tone of the probably frustrated and angry receptionist. He doesn’t really want to but if that’s the only option he have then he can’t really do anything so he decided to give his Kakao account and in a nick of time, the sound of his messages rings up.

“It’s done sir. You may not put your name if you don’t want to. Also, we only accept online payments. You can check it on the link I sent you. By the way, what’s your preference?”

“Pre..preference?”

“Uh huh.. like is it a men or a women?”

Ah, why do they have too many questions as if it’s a board exam? Jaehyung contemplates to answer but when his eyes is focus once again on the hand written name, he just said it like there’s no option at all.

“Oh, that.. It’s Wonpil-ssi. He told me to call you guys”

“Wonpil? You mean THE Wonpil?” The receptionist confirms and Jaehyung wonders if he said something wrong. Is the receptionist not believing him or it’s just his over thinking issues?

“Uhh.. yeah? The guy with black hair, wide cute eyes. Sweet voice.. that guy..?”

“Okay.. okay.. I got you. Don’t forget to click the preference button for you to easily find who you are looking for. Is there anything else you need sir?”

“I guess.. that’s it”

“Okay, have a great day ahead”

“Same to you”

Jaehyung clicks on the link and follows the instructions. He decided not to put his name and looked for Wonpil’s profile and there it is just as he thought. He is wearing a black shirt, three unbuttoned to show a little of his neckline while he is wearing a fitting ripped jeans. It’s nothing like he was expecting to see, the black haired guy simply looks like a model posing for a photoshoot, showing off his good looks. 

_Well, that’s fair. His looks is already sold._

Jaehyung didn’t find anything else about Wonpil so he went to click on ‘make a schedule’ but as he gets closer to finishing his transaction, his fingers began hesitant to move. Is this even right? But what was actually right after seeing his partner having sex with someone else? This should be fair.

Jaehyung then clicked on today’s date and his picked time. Not knowing that it automatically sets for tomorrow. There are just few options for the time and he chose the latest of the night.

As his steps gets closer to the hotel room, he became hesitant once again, it feels so wrong. He shouldn’t have just called the black haired guy for confirmation. He was even stammering which was embarrassing but since he already called, he decided to just continually walk to the room and tell the guy he’ll meet that he can just keep the money and leave but his plan was immediately dropped on the sink the moment he opens the door and steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for using Sungjin.. It also broke my heart.. I just have no options left.. This also resolves Jae's side but there's more to happen so please look forward!
> 
> I also have decided to not put the other future tags for little surprises..
> 
> And I'm thinking of posting thrice a week instead because this became a little longer than I thought.. just thinking.. yet...
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourselves really well everyone, have a lovely day!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! It’s social distancing era but I’m sleeping over with my 3 friends.. I’m bored so I decided to just post it right now. It’s past 12 here actually.. so it’s Saturday.

This time, Wonpil let Jaehyung shower first. And even when he is done changing his clothes, he is still hesitant to go. Jaehyung is just leaning now on the boarder of the bed without saying anything as he stares at his phone scrolling into something. He eyes Jaehyung for a second and took it back. He doesn’t even know why he is getting affected. Who cares about what happened to him, it’s his life, Wonpil shouldn’t really bother getting curious about it.

_This is so frustrating.._

Eventually, after conditioning his own mind, he finally get to say goodbye.

“Weren’t you curious?” Wonpil is already facing the path leading to the door when Jaehyung asks him. His steps halts at what he heard. He is, but no. No need to know. They probably won’t see each other again, who knows. And even if they do, it’ll only make things awkward for Wonpil. But he really wants to know. After learning from Mina that the taller isn’t married, he is still confuse of what the heck is going on. Someone must’ve really died. There’s no other answer to this.

Or he shouldn't have brought this guy into this..

“No, it’s okay Mr. Park. You are not obligated so I’ll just pretend I didn’t see anything earlier. I promise not to run my mouth” Wonpil deadpan raises his right palm to indicate his _sincere_ promise with that similar smile he gives to Jaehyung every time they meet.

Jaehyung chuckles for the first time. And Wonpil isn’t sure where is the funny part. Did he sounded ridiculous? Whatever. So instead of wondering more about it, it’s better if he could escape this frustrating room.

“Come here..” Jaehyung taps the left side of the bed as if he didn't heard any of what Wonpil just said.

“Like I said, I don’t want to—“

“Are you really sure?” Jaehyung cuts him off with a smug on his face. That’s so far the most difficult question to answer at this moment, though Wonpil hates the look on the taller's face and he is still trying hard to pretend that he is not interested, it still took him more seconds to reply.

“I—“

“Come on..” Jaehyung taps on the same direction as he looks at him. And Wonpil is so annoyed with the confidence. He knows exactly he’s winning.

Even when Wonpil's face looks like he won't give in, his actions is definitely the exact definition of the opposite. Well, he just need to listen and leave, it should be fine.

So Wonpil walks around to the other side of the bed and sits in a far end of the blonde’s side. His arms and legs crossed as he leans his body on the bed’s head boarder.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m listening. Go ahead.”

“You’re going to listen there?”

“Uh huh. Listen, Mr. Park. I should’ve been gone since a few minutes earlier. My job’s already finish and you’re not paying me for my extra time but I am here sitting and listening to you. You should be honored.”

“I’ll pay. Sit here..” Jaehyung insists.

“No, thank you. I’ll just sit—“

“In cash..” Wonpil glares at Jaehyung who is still confidently trying to win him over. While his attempt to refuse is nearing to its failure that now the blonde knows his weakness and he is totally falling for it. He swallows his pride and climbs on the right side of the bed. Their bodies pressed side by side. He crosses his arms again in disappointment and stares somewhere at the distance when Jaehyung suddenly leans his head on his shoulder that it’s making him feel weird again, just like earlier.

“You ti..time is running..” Wonpil threatens but Jaehyung isn’t really bothered. His face remains calm.

“My ex-boyfriend cheated on me”

Wonpil gasps and turns his head to the blonde. Jaehyung softly chuckles at his reaction.

_So someone really cheats on a handsome guy like him?_

Wonpil clears his throat and raises a brow, like some antagonist in a drama. “It’s his lost then. Why did he have to cheat on a handsome guy like you?”

Jaehyung is somehow fluttered at the compliment yet there is a bitter smile on his face. “I know right” He quietly said.

“Is that why you looked so miserable that day?”

Jaehyung pouts a little and nod. “I guess I was. I also just found out that time. I was so excited to go home but he was naked with some other guy” He bitterly chuckles and Wonpil feels bad for the blonde.

“So.. what’s the plan now?”

“We’re engaged so I broke it off today” Jaehyung then stared at his empty hand, running his thumb on the mark left on his ring finger as Wonpil follows with his eyes. So the broken engagement was the reason why he cried earlier.

“I almost thought someone died”

“I really wished he died instead. Then I won’t know he was cheating on me. I would’ve been sadder for him”

It was such a sad and pitiful remark, he also know that kind of feeling. He also wished same thing when he was young. 

Wonpil reaches out for the blonde’s hand and took it to his to sympathize and lock their gazes. Though he isn’t the best at comforting people, he just wants to say what’s on his mind.

“That’s fine. Maybe he wasn’t just meant for you. Remember, trust is the main foundation of a relationship, if it‘s destroyed, then there’s nothing left even if you love each other. I’m sure you’ll find someone better who will love you more than how much you loved your ex. I really think you’re sweet, it won’t be hard for you. Try going out and meet anyone, don’t lose hope”

Jaehyung somehow lifts up and smiles softly though the sadness is still evident in his eyes. “Thank you..”

“Sure. Then, I hope we don’t meet again. I really wish the best for you and your future partner” Wonpil smiles back and they stared at each other for a while, as if their eyes are having its own conversation until Jaehyung speaks again.

“You’re always pushing me away, don’t you?”

Wonpil smirks at the stupid comment but Jaehyung’s right. Because that’s only the best thing he can do and that’s the only thing he knows. It was him who brought Jaehyung into this mess when he shouldn’t have. He don’t even know if he regrets it or not. What he’s sure is it’s wrong. Since the very beginning, everything seems wrong. This was just a dejavu of last week.

“Because every time we meet, you would always give me a reason to regret giving you my business card. I think it’s wrong for a nice guy like you to be here”

“You’re making it hard for me to stop though..”

“That’s my charm” Wonpil points to himself with pride.

“You’ll lose a client..” Jaehyung smirks.

Wonpil rolls his eyes as he think about it. This guy seriously gives him a huge tip which is really gonna be sad to lose but that’s life anyway.

“I know but that’s fine. I can manage.. I’m really leaving. I have things to do”

“At this hour?”

Jaehyung unconsciously glances at the night view of the window. It’s 2am.

“Uh huh.. I also need to take my beauty rest”

“Okay.. but this might not be the last time we’ll meet”

Wonpil looks at him as if he is challenging him. “Let’s see about that” Before leaning in to give a long peck on Jaehyung’s cheek.

“Take care, Mr. Park”

“Same to you”

Wonpil smiles without taking his eyes off the blonde. As he leave, Jaehyung watches his hips sways attractively until he closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Problem solved!! We’re almost at the next phase of this story.. I hope you guys are patient.. Have a lovely day everyone ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanna let you know I'm thankful to see your reactions. As much as I want to reply, I just don't know what to say but it makes me smile and gives me motivation.
> 
> Have a good read My Days!
> 
> Warning: NSFW

“Ah, ah.. there.. there..”

“You like it, Mr. Park?”

Jaehyung tries to respond but only moans and his tight grip to Wonpil’s back is all he could answer. And Wonpil is more than satisfied, filled with excitement every time he sees the taller’s mouth open in pleasure.

Wonpil thrusts harder and faster until he is pushing to the hilt and Jaehyung pushes his hips to meet the shorter as he clenches his thighs in between of Wonpil’s body. The sound of their hips slapping, heavy breathings along with their loud groans and moans surrounding the room.

Wonpil began working his way to Jaehyung and stroke him. Another sensation hits the taller that made him arch his back, it’s crazy and it’s like he is seeing stars at the sky. They are hitting their edge and Wonpil’s stroking him fast until he reaches his climax. Wonpil follows after and remains on top without untangling to catch his breath. His head leans on Jaehyung’s chest that’s rising up and down. They kiss lazily as they slowly calm down. Until Wonpil pulls out and throws the condom he used before lying beside the taller.

As expected it wasn’t the last time they met. After that, the next week at the same place and time, Jaehyung once again set up for another schedule. And again, and again. And every time they meet, Wonpil who always leaves him like a wind, learned to become a rain.

In a time being, Wonpil would stay and have a small conversation with Jaehyung. They would watch movies too before they start, though they never really finished any of it together because their hands and lips are too itchy when they are side by side. Sometimes, they would also have wine and look at the scenery from the window before Wonpil would go.

And today is just that another day they’d meet, getting familiar with one another’s body, exploring more of their sensitive parts and enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s my turn..” Jaehyung says after catching up with his high.

“I have something to say..” Wonpil turns his head and hesitates to continue for a second.

Jaehyung seems to notice the hesitant and lies to his side to face the shorter. “Why? What is it? You’re making me curious..”

“That’s my charm. I like making my partners curious..” Wonpil lazily yet confidently replies and Jaehyung’s starting to get familiar with it that he isn’t that surprise anymore after hearing Wonpil’s self compliments.

“Yeah, now tell me”

“This might become our last night..” Wonpil says in a small voice as he stares at the ceiling. Jaehyung must be taken aback that it took him a few seconds of silence to respond.

“All of the sudden? Why?” He says under his breath.

“Summer’s about to end and I have something else to do. I’m going to be busy”

“Is it important?”

“It is. My life depends on it”

“It must be really important”

“I know you liked my company and I am very grateful for that but because I’ll have to disappear for a while, you might need a replacement so I’m recommending a friend. He’s really good too. He’s been in the industry longer than me” Wonpil explains but he thought Jaehyung wasn’t actually listening to him after hearing his reply.

“When will you come back?”

“I don’t know.. winter, spring or another summer? It depends”

“Do they just allow their employees to come and leave?”

“Not really.. But I’m special as you know and that’s why they’re letting me” Jaehyung suspiciously stares at him, wondering if this is another self-love compliment or its the truth. When Wonpil felt the eyes burning on his side, he turns to him.

“I’m serious” Wonpil chuckles before staring at the ceiling once again.

“I’ll have to wait for you then..”

“What?”

“I don’t really want anyone else but you. So, I’ll be waiting until you come back. Contact me right away. I want to be your first client”

Wonpil really wants to be touched to be wanted by someone. It feels great to hear yet for unknown reason, Wonpil seems sad to hear of it but like always, he masks his true feelings to his smiles and smirks with confidence.

“Heol. What a loyal. Mr. Park, I know I’m veeery attractive but you can’t like me, okay?”

“Whatever you say”

Wonpil quietly laughs at the dead familiar tone and he thought, maybe he’ll miss this one particular client. It’s strange, he never missed any of his clients before.

Wonpil leans on his side and mirrors the taller. Now they are looking at each other as he cups the taller’s face and rub his thumb on his cheek.

“Mr. Park, since this is our last night, I’m not making you pay for my overtime”

Wonpil’s hand then travels at the back of Jaehyung’s head, to reach out for a kiss, pulling the taller closer as he open his mouth, letting their tongues enter and fight in dominance until Jaehyung pulls himself to look at the shorter.

“I’ll make it worthwhile” He says under his breath and Wonpil smiles softly as he look forward for the next scenes.

Jaehyung quickly gets on top of the shorter as his hands straddles around his body. Wonpil easily reacts at the sensation as it sends shivers on his spine. Jaehyung plays with his nipples for a while as he bites down on Wonpil’s neck that made Wonpil mewl. His hands reaches Wonpil’s thighs as he continue to nip at Wonpil’s neck. Wonpil naturally stretches his legs and wraps his thighs around Jaehyung’s body. Jaehyung then let his fingers tease around the shorter’s hole. Wonpil mewls as he gets frustrated from the teasing.

“Stop playing around and put it in. I— ah, ah”

Jaehyung inserts two fingers carefully without playing around and pushes it in and out rhythmically.

“Can’t you just—ah, there please.. ah”

“Can’t you what?”

“Let’s just get to the—ah, p-p-point”

But then Jaehyung suddenly halts from his movement that made Wonpil’s body crazy because he really needs to be fill and Jaehyung’s really good at playing around with him in which he really finds annoying.

Jaehyung then inserts three fingers and let his lips travel once again to the shorter’s neck. Kissing on the now red marks on his skin until he reaches the shorter’s ears. This suddenly reminded Wonpil the first time they had sex together. He also whispered something on Jaehyung.

“I’m going to be nice because this is our last day.. for this summer. Let me fuck you nicely”

“Then, hurry. Just fuck me now” Wonpil says abruptly, his nails scratching Jaehyung’s back in frustration.

Jaehyung takes his fingers away and Wonpil breathes out after losing the grip. The taller then took the condom from the bedside before Wonpil held his forearm to look at him.

“It’s okay. Just take the lube”

“But—“

“No buts baby.. just do it”

Sometimes it’s really hard to know what Wonpil is thinking about but in all honesty, Wonpil is more confuse of himself more than anything else. What could it be that made him this comfortable? Which part of their sex made him feel this way? Sex was just sex and nothing else but what’s so different about it before with everyone he slept with?

There was a light worry on Jaehyung’s face as he put the condom down and take the lube to his hand.

“Hurry..” Wonpil commands with difficulty so Jaehyung hurriedly squeezes the liquid on his hand and rubs it around his cock.

The taller then positions himself and reaches out for the shorter’s lips once again as he carefully enters. They both sighed and groaned at the sensation before Jaehyung’s hips begins to move. Wonpil really likes how big and long Jaehyung’s cock is. It’s more exciting especially when he is this aroused so he moans loudly as the taller pushes and pushes until his cock have nowhere to go. Jaehyung is moving faster and Wonpil’s raking his nails on Jaehyung’s back. The over stimulation is killing him but he doesn’t even want to stop.

“D..ah, d-don’t s-s..top.. ah, ah, please, th..there.. ah”

And Jaehyung doesn’t stop, they would slow down but a little later he would go fast once again, Wonpil himself thought he might break but he can think of that later and enjoy the pleasure he have now.

They are both reaching their climax so Jaehyung is giving his one last energy until they both come. Jaehyung slowly pulls out at the over sensitive Wonpil to make him comfortable and once again, they are catching for their breaths.

“That was really good, Mr. Park”

Wonpil compliments and Jaehyung forces a smile that Wonpil didn’t notice.

“Is this really our last night?”

Wonpil hums. “I know I’m really good at pleasing you so I guess you’re disappointed. I understand”

“Why didn’t you told me earlier”

“I just have no reason to let you know. Why would you care if I disappear?“

“I care Wonpil-ssi”

Wonpil smiles as a hint of sadness draws in his eye. He avoids the blonde’s gaze, hoping his too observant personality wouldn’t notice. Jaehyung is really a strange person. Why would he care? When no really cared about him his whole life. He’s so nosy.

“Anyway, thanks for everything. You helped me a lot. And.. I don’t really give much opinion to someone else’s life but because this is our last night.. and we might—“

“Just get to the point”

“I know you shouldn’t be here. It was a mistake to bring you here. I hope you get over that bitch and find someone better”

“I’m over him, thanks to you..”

“Really? That’s great. If you are then don’t come back here.. don’t wait for me either. Like I said—“

“Like YOU said, I can’t like you? You’ve said that million times already. Stop assuming”

“Good. I’m not. I just want to make sure. Live a great life Mr. Park”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine”

“You keep saying that but you’re still here. Okay, I should stop talking. I’m going now, Mr. Park”

“Already?”

“No, not just yet I’m giving you a gift before I leave”

“What is it?”

“Sit down..” Because Jaehyung is always curious of what Wonpil wants to do, he easily obliges and leans his back on the bedrest.

Though Wonpil’s still aching, he did his best to sit down and crawls at Jaehyung’s lap, encircling his arms around the blonde’s neck. He then leans in and kisses the taller tenderly, it was the most gentle kiss they ever had since the first time. It’s embarrassing to say but Wonpil never kissed anyone like this since high school but he thought, there would be no physical gifts he could give to say how much thankful he is at Jaehyung for being nice to him.

Jaehyung hoists him up from his waist, hands moving up to the shorter’s bare back to his head to pull him closer. They open their mouths and let their tongues dwell inside. Despite of their lewd performance, they’re are still kissing slowly and softly as if there’s a meaning between those kisses that they couldn’t say to each other.

From the beginning, no matter hoe honest was Jaehyung of himself he knew Wonpil won’t talk about himself and he couldn’t force that. He knew he can’t.

So at this final summer night, Wonpil. No last name, no age. The guy with no identity and he might not possibly meet again.

That Wonpil once again said his goodbyes with those same smile. For the last time.

So Jaehyung watch Wonpil leave as his hips sways, who’s always walking attractively until he closes the door and once again, leaving him alone in silence of the same room where there was ‘them’ and ‘together’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The End! Thank you!
> 
> Lol. Kidding, the rest of the members hasn't appeared yet. We'll be introducing more characters in the future so stay tune..
> 
> Thanks for reading My Days!! Have a lovely day!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re now at the next phase~ Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts!!

It would be a lie if Wonpil would say he won't miss his romanticist client. For the past few months they spent together, even if it was just a short amount of time, Jaehyung had just been really nice to him. He's so used to pleasing others that he never thought someone would mind of his own thoughts because usually it never really mattered. He was so used of being the background that it felt strange to be treated warmly and maybe that's why he doesn't want to forget.

Jaehyung was different. He was never rough. He would listen to Wonpil talk and Wonpil thought that he might listen to him even after sunrise. Jaehyung is a sweet person by nature though Wonpil did liked that side of him, it's also something he wants to avoid, as if he knew something is going to be wrong with him. Jaehyung is a very good person that maybe also the reason why he was fooled by a bitch he's surprisingly engaged with. Poor guy. If it were him-- naahh, never mind. He isn't thinking of anything, yeah, none at all.

Wonpil might be disappointed too but life needs to comes first before anything else. He’s been doing what he’s doing for his future. Even if Wonpil did have a liking to Jaehyung, it’s just right to bury it deeply in his heart and move on. It was business after all.

Wonpil packs his bag and put his phone to his pocket. He walks with a smile and a little excitement as he enter the university he’s been missing. 

It’s been a year and now he’s back. Even though Wonpil is late to everything, even to graduating in college, it’s alright as he follow his own pace to reach out for his dream. Even if he is taking things slowly, he should be fine as long as he is there running on the same path.

“Wonpil!!! Long time no see!!”

Wonpil grins after hearing his name. He turn his head to where the familiar voice is coming from and hugs the friends he missed.

“Sana! Tzu! Jinyoung-ah!! Long time no see..”

“When you said you’ll lost contact, I didn’t know I can’t really talk to you for a year” Sana whines as she pouts and playfully hits Wonpil on the shoulder.

“Aiyuu, I’m sorry. I told you, it’s impossible for me to contact you guys. How are you?” Wonpil turns to the rest of his friends with a wide smile.

“Been great of course. But you’ll be a year late from us. I’m really really sad” And now it’s Tzuyu’s turn to pout.

“Me too.. I really want to hang out with you guys more often. I really missed you”

Everyone suddenly turned into a sulking babies that Jinyoung couldn't handle to watch any longer.

“How was your trip?” Jinyoung asks.

There's a faint pain on his eyes through his lies as he keep his smile on his face that no one have seen.

“It was fun of course. I went here and there. I was busy.”

“Great, then we should eat together today. Lunch?” Jinyoung gets in the middle of Wonpil and Sana as he swings his arms around the two. While Tzuyu is quick to link her arms to Wonpil.

“Okay! Because I missed you guys, lunch is on me!” Wonpil announces and the three cheers.

“Yay!!”

For two weeks he’s in the university, everything has been fine. It's even more harmonious than he thought. Like a person who's not hiding any secrets at all. Though he is okay with what he’s doing, it's not something he can't brag about and sometimes he is just envious of the people around him. He wonder how it feels to live like how his friends does, with only studies to worry and to ponder of which place is good to see during summer vacation. 

Wonpil never had the luxury to think of anything else. He has too many things to keep in check. His budget, his rent, his food or if he can really handle this semester. Wonpil has been running around his whole life. He never got the time to rest because he is thinking that if he could endure this few years, he'll be living in a better condition once he graduate and he'll have the time in this world for himself. With less worries, with less lies.

He walks to the corridor leading to the library, holding on to a book and notes to study for the sudden quiz their professor hasn’t taught them yet. Wonpil’s way gets blocked by few students for the reason that it's lunch but it doesn't take long however there's this one particular person that's blocking his way a little longer so he took the chance to step aside instead and walk the other way without the need of looking up but when he did, the person follows his step and blocks his way again. And again.

_Shit. Am I gonna deal with guys I don’t wanna date? Again?!_

Wonpil rolls his eyes and was about to burst in anger when a familiar pair of eyes looks his way. He is wearing those glasses he wore the first time they met. He doesn’t really look different now. Except, he is wearing a formal clothes, something a professor or a graduating student would only wear but it’s just the beginning of the first semester.

_What is he?_

“Wonpil?” The taller whispers in a hopeful gaze and they locked eyes without saying anything. He is noticeably taken aback, speechless.. as his eyes trembles in fear, his knees weakens as he slowly steps back and the taller steps forward.

Wonpil doesn’t want to be caught in the public. Not in the corridors of his university.

“It’s you, right?” The taller asks again.

“N..no.. I don’t know who that is..” Wonpil is quick to avoid the taller’s eyes and walk away but the taller caught him from his wrist, not wanting to let him go and Wonpil feels like he is about to cry. He is too scared that the taller would talk. But he isn’t that kind of person, right?

“I said no!” He swats the taller’s hand and begs with his eyes to not speak any longer. And so he remains quiet in hesitation but the glint on Wonpil’s eye isn’t something he saw before, it isn’t the sassy Wonpil he knew so without a choice, he carefully loosen his grip before the shorter runs away at the scene. Leaving the wondering man behind.

And this time Wonpil doesn’t walk attractively but he ran to protect his future and his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future reference: Mr. Park sounds nice but Mr. Park Jaehyung is not in my ears so I’m gonna use Park Jaehyung-ssi to address Jae.
> 
> I think Jae is what we already obviously think.. Please stay tune and have a lovely day My Days!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the most exciting fic I’ve written so far, I hope you are having fun as well as much as I do😆

Jaehyung stares at the now fading back until it disappears from his sight. He didn’t really want him to go but what can he do when Wonpil was looking at him the way he never did before. But what if he disappears again?

“Park Jaehyung! Yah!” His friend and a professor from the architectural department, Jimin yells. She’s been calling him in his phone after receiving a message from the man that he’s arrived at the department but after calling two times and Jaehyung wasn’t still picking up, she decided to just get out of her office and find him. Jaehyung finally snaps out of his own thoughts when Jimin softly hits him by the shoulder who is also now looking at the same direction as his.

“What’s in there?” Jimin tries to search for anything interesting in the corridor.

“Huh? Nothing”

“Let’s get going. I still have a class at one”

“Yeah, sure.. sure”

Jimin started rummaging on her stuffs at her office after forgetting where she put the file she was supposed to give to Jaehyung. While Jaehyung sits and wait on the chair right across the table Jimin is searching on as his mind keeps replaying the scene earlier.

_Why is here? Is he a student? Architecture?_

“Do you know any student named Wonpil?” He unconsciously asks.

“Wonpil? Wonpil.. ah, Kim Wonpil?” Jimin says as she recheck the piles of papers in her desk.

“Kim?”

_Kim is his last name?_

“Yeah, he’s in my class. An architecture student. Why? Do you know him?”

“I don’t know. He looks familiar though”

“You probably saw him few years ago. He’s a returning student..”

“Returning student.. why?”

“I don’t know. I heard he went on an important trip with his family so he needed to take the time off.” Jaehyung simply nods. He knows Wonpil was never on a trip. He just never imagined that Wonpil has more stories to tell. He didn’t really get anything about Wonpil’s personal life as he never talk about it and Jaehyung never asked, afraid that Wonpil would be uncomfortable about it.

“Here’s the file..” Jimin smiles successfully as she passes the file to Jaehyung’s hands.

“What kind of trip?” He wonder what kind of excuse Wonpil had.

“Well, that I wouldn’t know. Why are you so interested?”

“I’m not, I’m just wondering.. you started talking about him”

Jimin slams her hands on her table as she leans closer to Jaehyung's seat that Jaehyung pushes himself backward “You look interested” Jimin squints her eyes playfully as she looks at Jaehyung suspiciously.

“I’m not”

“Stop pretending, I know you very well Park Jaehyung. You had that very same glint in your eyes back then. But this time you might have plenty of competition”

“I said I’m not!”

“You can defend yourself on the court. That’s it. Give me the file later. Bye Jae!”

“Yeah, whatever. Bye!”

At his own office, Jaehyung stares on a number saved at his phone. _Wonpil_. He tried to call this phone number last time but it says unavailable. When he click on the link of their site, Wonpil doesn’t appear, as if he was never there. He tried to contact the business number Wonpil gave him before but the receptionist won’t tell him anything, instead he was threaten to be blocked if he doesn’t stop asking. He couldn’t find any traces of the shorter. It seems like he doesn’t even own an SNS at all. There’s a lot of people named Wonpil but none of it is the Wonpil he was looking for. He tried to call the number again today but like the last time, it says the same thing.

Jaehyung starts searching at their university’s archive to find students that only professors and the higher positioned staffs could access. He clicks on architecture—students— and he types Wonpil’s full name and there he is, smiling sweetly on the camera. He stares a little bit longer at the picture and thought how Wonpil could deceive anyone with his looks. If he was just a regular professor who doesn’t know Wonpil, he probably won’t have an idea at all of what he is up to.

_Why does he have to be so handsome though?_

He checks on Wonpil’s profile and finally found the simple details he was curious about.

Kim Wonpil. 24 years old. 2nd year. Architecture.

Jaehyung thought of what Jimin said about Wonpil as a returning student and so he thought, at Wonpil’s age, normally they would’ve been at the 3rd or 4th year but he is late. And now he understands why Wonpil has only been thinking about money. He almost thought Wonpil’s just greedy to buy luxurious things but now that he thinks about it, Wonpil was really simple in his own stylish way. 

_Has he been trying to earn for his studies?_

Jaehyung started to wonder where could Wonpil’s parents be and why is he supporting himself?

Jaehyung then clicks on Wonpil’s class schedule however it was locked and can only be unlocked by the professors or staffs related to the architecture department with their own password. He sighs in disappointment.

In the afternoon, Jaehyung decided to bring the files back to Jimin in hopes he could come across the person he is looking for but he doesn’t. He wonder if he should just ask for Wonpil’s class schedule but then that might be too suspicious or offensive in the shorter’s part. 

So by the end of the day he thinks of Wonpil, hoping just like how they met accidentally today, they would see each other again in a good circumstance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question to you guys.. Had you ever wondered what kind of a person Jaehyung is? I’m sure I hinted it on the chapter where Sungjin appeared so I’m just thinking if you guys got it hehe.. I’m sure this chapter doesn’t matter 😂
> 
> Anyways, have a lovely day My Days!!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Wonpil went to check on their university's site that for sure has the professors and staffs information available for the public. He typed the name _Park Jaehyung_ praying, in hopes that this certain person wasn’t part of any departments. He bites the skin of his left thumb as his right hand is busy clicking on the mouse. And just as he wished that won't come out, Jaehyung is really a professor at the university.

_What a joke.._

Yet, what really surprised Wonpil the most is to learn how he is not just an ordinary professor but also a lawyer. He used to teach Political Science at the university but now has moved up to teaching the first years of Law and is also currently taking Ph.D.

_What is he? Why does he study so much?_

But what makes Wonpil wonder is Graduate school’s distance from the Architecture building. It should be far across the Engineering building which is a little far from their building.

_Why was he here?_

Since then, Wonpil has been a lot more careful to the places he go. He usually spends his time eating outside of the school or to the library and if there’s no class, he would go back straight to his apartment as it is close by and study or take his rest until the next subject however, he doesn’t know if he is just unlucky or what because Jaehyung is approaching and he needs to hide somewhere but how can he, when it’s obvious and for sure he cannot run away from this forever when Jaehyung is chasing him like this.

“Professor Park? Right?” Sana lifts her head in amusement when Jaehyung stopped right in front of them. Wonpil is actually at the place where he was trying to avoid, which is the cafeteria but he just doesn’t have any choice but to come here when Tzuyu said she made something for the four of them.

_How can he be so bold?_

“Right. I didn’t expect you know me guys” Jaehyung smiles brightly like it’s some kind of a photo shoot and scratches the back of his nape like he is embarrassed, as if he is here to make friends. And Wonpil could only roll his eyes.

_What is he trying to do?_

“You’re really popular here prof. We see you almost every week at Professor Jimin’s office. Are you.. perhaps..?” Sana smiles sweetly as she asks hoping to get her lifetime scoop. She’s just too curious because he was always around since Jimin started as a professor in the school.

_He’s not straight.._

“Oh, no. We’re not in any kind of relationship you think we are. But girls, also you” Jaehyung politely points at Jinyoung. “Can I borrow your friend for a while? I have something to talk to him.”

Wonpil instantly glares at how bold Jaehyung is. What a great professor.

“Sure.. you can take him” Jinyoung immediately responds because if he doesn’t, for sure this two other girls will be wasting the professor’s time. Those two really likes to gossip. And yes, the girls are now pissed off of Jinyoung.

Jaehyung then turns to Wonpil in a hopeful gaze but Wonpil’s only giving him sharp glares. If it could put a hole in his face, Jaehyung has been dead by now but Wonpil doesn’t want to cause any commotion so he just stood up and follow the taller but Jinyoung held him and mouthed words.

“You’ve got to tell us what’s going on”

“Okay, okay” Wonpil mouths back.

And when they left, Sana and Tzuyu started to gossip again.

Sana unexpectedly gasps, that startled both Tzuyu and Jinyoung. “Was the handsome professor interested with Wonpil?”

Tzuyu gasps dramatically and Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “What if..” They both grin and held both hands. Jinyoung counts from three to one in his mind and the two started to squeal.

“I’m so envious of Wonpil. Everyone just likes him. He can even lure a professor. He should teach us how he does that” Sana comments.

“I don’t think Wonpil was happy either. Did you see the look in his face?” Jinyoung reacts and though the two did realized, they just want to bury Jinyoung for ruining their fantasies.

“What do you want?” Wonpil asks as he sit across the table with Jaehyung on a coffee shop near their university.

“Let’s talk”

“What option do I have? You already brought me here” Wonpil says, still sassy as his hands and legs crossed.

“Not here.. Later, at my place”

“In your place? Goddamnit. Just because I slept with you a couple of times doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want to me”

“Wonpil..”

“Don’t call my name. We are not acquainted. We are not friends. You don’t know anything about me. Just tell me what you need?”

Jaehyung could only open his mouth when a phone suddenly rings. It wasn’t his so it must be Wonpil.

“Hello?”

“Okay..”

“Hold on..”

Wonpil checks something on his phone.

“Sure, I can make time. What time? Tomorrow right? Thanks Mina!” Wonpil smiles. The familiar smile Jaehyung knows yet he doubts.

“What was that about?” Jaehyung wonders.

“You don’t need to know. Just get to the point”

Jaehyung stares at Wonpil while Wonpil doesn’t even want to look at him, he lightly tap his finger on the table like he is thinking of something.

“Sleep with me”

“No.” Wonpil answers right away.

“Should I pay double? Triple? Will that make you come with me?“

Wonpil feels like he is about to burst in anger with this nonsense but he needs to control himself and lower down his voice.

“Do you want to know why I don’t want to go? First, you are a fucking professor at the university I fucking study. Moreover, you are a fucking lawyer. Second, I don’t like people who fucking put emotions at sex. It’s not fun. You, chasing me around when you can be set up with so many guys just doesn’t make any sense. Please stop fucking obsessing over me”

Jaehyung listened to it all like what Wonpil said didn’t matter.

“I want you.. and I can’t do anything about that. I’ll be done at four, I’ll wait for you at the parking lot of your department.”

“Don’t wait.. you’ll be waiting for nothing”

“I’ll pay quadruple your price. I’ll be expecting” Jaehyung says before leaving the shop and Wonpil feels like getting headaches at how Jaehyung’s brain cells works.

Did he even understood a single thing from what Wonpil said?

“Let’s go” Wonpil brazenly walks inside the car without looking at the taller. Jaehyung sniggers, glancing to his side before facing the steering wheel to focus on his front.

Wonpil doesn’t even know why he is doing this. If it’s just for money, it would’ve been easier but what is it that’s making him over sensitive? What is he so afraid of? Why does is he thinking too much? Wonpil know the answer deep inside but he wants to deny it until he can. Until he can let himself yet he is worried of the outcome of this meetings and for sure once they start, it’s going to be never ending. This is going to be dangerous for the both of them. Professor and student. Why is Jaehyung impulsive like this?

“Just wash up and change into a robe once we get in”

“You don’t want me to start right away? I thought you’re horny”

“I’m telling you this because I don’t want you coming at me like you have been condemned for five years”

That reminds Wonpil of their first time and he smiles playfully before his hands trails at Jaehyung’s thighs.

“Was I rough? Do you like me rough?”

Jaehyung automatically jerks at the touch.

“Do you want to kill us? Shut up” Jaehyung then swats Wonpil’s hand, earning a pout from the shorter. So he just stare back at the window once again with his arms crossed before muttering.

“Just say you do. I’ll make it worthwhile”

Wonpil followed the orders Jaehyung has told him once they get in on his condo. As what Wonpil expected, Jaehyung does live a lavish life. It seems like money has never been a problem for him and Wonpil’s slightly envious of it.

He walks out from Jaehyung’s room after picking between the gray and brown robe to wear in which the taller has told him. He wonder if Jaehyung wants to tease him or something because the both robes are just too large for him, almost reaching his ankles.

After stepping out, he searched for the taller right away and found him holding a frying pan and a ladle, cooking something in the kitchen. His sleeves folded up to his elbows, an apron on his waist, no glasses on this time, sweat slightly dropping from his forehead and how Wonpil wants to wipe them. Did Jaehyung called him here to show off? Because he is doing good, looking good and too hot for Wonpil’s liking.

“You’re done?”

Wonpil hums in response as he stands closely to see what Jaehyung seems to be cooking.

“Pasta? At this time?”

“You can eat this after our dinner”

Wonpil nods in understanding as he realized that this is becoming too domestic. Weirdly domestic.

“Wonpil-ah, will you please help me set up the table?”

See? Now Jaehyung’s asking him weird things. And what’s with the informal calling?

“Mr. Park, I didn’t allowed you yet to call my name informally” Wonpil says as he pick up bowls, chopsticks and spoon to place on the table.

“Call me however you want then. You can call me hyung or Jae if you want”

_Hyung.. Jae.. nahh.. too domestic_

“No, I’ll call you Mr. Park”

“And I’ll call you however I want”

“Rude..” Wonpil mumbles and Jaehyung must’ve heard because for sure he heard the taller laugh.

“By the way, the robe looks good on you”

“Shut up, I know you just want to tease me for being shorter than you. You giant”

Jaehyung laughs once again as he clean up the kitchen and put the dishes on the sink.

They were about to eat when the doorbell rings. And Wonpil gets up along with Jaehyung in disappointment. Wonpil’s just hungry and if this person is too important then it might mean he’ll have to hide before he could eat.

“Who’s that?” Wonpil asks after Jaehyung pressed a button on a monitor to see the outside’s view.

“Can you guess who?”

How could Wonpil guess who it’ll be. He doesn’t even know Jaehyung well. But it’s a guy who seemed to be at Jaehyung’s age or younger than him. What did they even talked about before? Wonpil thinks and finally an idea pops out.

“Could it be.. your ex-bitch?” Jaehyung chuckles at the term.

“Are you seeing him again?”

“Hell no. He wants to talk to me..”

“Don’t tell me he wants you back?”

“You’re smart”

Wonpil huffs.

“I know I am. But this is obviously a drama. You go talk, I’ll hide in the bedroom. By the way, Mr. Park, do you have toys?”

“Toy? What toys?”

“Uhh.. toy? Like toys. Sex toys?” Wonpil responds bluntly yet awkward because of course what else could it be. Does Jaehyung expects him to play with a doll?

“Oh, I don’t have that..” Jaehyung says a little embarrassed and Wonpil probably saw a tint of blush in Jaehyung’s face. Well, that’s weird. He thought Jaehyung was always needy. 

“You don’t? Why?” 

“I just don’t need it..”

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’ll try to wait till you are done with him or I’ll fuck myself. Open the door.. he’s waiting”

Wonpil was about to run away when Jaehyung held him by the hand and intertwine their fingers. Wonpil’s taken aback with the action, it’s warm and gentle. It’s weird to be held like this.

“You are not leaving. Stay with me”

“But..”

“Just do it” Jaehyung said before opening the door by an automated system and walks right in front of his door where Wonpil follows like a small kid hiding at the back of the taller.

“Jae..”

“Oh, Sungjin. What is it?”

Wonpil noticed how the so-called Sungjin stare at him and because he doesn’t know what to do, he just waved a hand at the guy in front of him before hiding once again at the taller’s back. Leaning his head on.

_What am I doing?_

“Who’s that?” Sungjin points at Wonpil at the back and noticed their intertwined fingers. Wonpil’s grip on Jaehyung’s hands only became tight but Jaehyung’s thumb brushing the side of his hands strangely keeps him calm. As if he is assuring Wonpil that he’s okay. That he is doing okay.

“Oh, my boyfriend.. He’s quite shy.” Jaehyung says that shocked Wonpil though for sure no one saw cause he is still hiding at the back.

“Boyfriend?.. oh. Okay” Sungjin says in a small voice.

“What do you need?”

“I wanted to talk to you..” And that seemed to be Wonpil’s cue to leave so he peeks his head once again from Jaehyung’s back as he fake a smile.

“I’ll get inside the bedroom babe” Wonpil acts out and Wonpil suddenly want to hit himself for calling Jaehyung ‘babe’. He doesn’t do that publicly, it’s too cringy.

“No need babe, just stay”

“What is it that you want to talk about?” Jaehyung turns to Sungjin once again and this time Sungjin became hesitant to continue.

“I guess I’ll talk to you some other time. I almost forgot, I have to meet someone”

“Oh, really? Then take care” Wonpil perks up at what’s going on and notice a painful look on Sungjin’s eyes. He immediately take his eyes off away from looking at the pitiful guy to not cause more awkwardness he is feeling at the moment.

“Sure, you too. And congratulations for the both of you” Wonpil had a tight lip smile on his face as Sungjin obviously is forcing himself to smile before he left and Jaehyung closes the door.

When everything seems clear, Wonpil let go of Jaehyung’s hand and crosses his arms.

“Okay. Now you tell me what was that about” 

“What? Wait, no. I didn’t plan this” Jaehyung immensely denies.

“Liar, so this was the reason why you want me here” Wonpil’s eyes squints in accusation.

“I said no. I swear I didn’t expect him to come today. I already made myself clear—“

“Whatever you say, Mr. Park” Wonpil then walks back to the dining table as Jaehyung follows him with heavy footsteps.

“You don’t believe me..”

“Let’s talk about it later. I’m hungry, let’s eat or I’ll eat you instead”

Jaehyung sighs and sits on a chair across Wonpil but it seems like he won’t be able to eat properly tonight when a naughty feet keeps trailing his legs to his most sensitive part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guys got it! Well it wasn’t a secret.. Haha! My professor was similar so it just reminded me and wrote Jae like that. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Have a lovely day My Days!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the comments and I was “uhh.. what’s happening” until I reread the chapter, okay, they’re weird and it’ll get weirder..
> 
> I really wanted to make things difficult for me haha! Kidding. I just don’t remember seeing a professor-student college JaePil au and that’s why I created this another universe for them.

After coming out of the bathroom, Jaehyung has to pick up Wonpil’s robe that has been discarded on the floor right beside the bed. Wonpil hid himself under the covers, peeking as his eyes follow Jaehyung’s movement, thinking the taller could be a neat freak.

“Sorry”

“Oh, no. It’s okay. I want you to keep it on” Wonpil reluctantly receives the robe from Jaehyung‘s hand.

“Why?”

“We’re going to sleep. I don’t want you to be cold”

“You literally mean sleep? Like sleep-sleep?” Wonpil meet Jaehyung’s eyes to confirm and the taller nods innocently, crawling beside the shorter to settle.

It became silent for a while. It seems awkward in the unusual few inches space between them with their rhythmic breathing and roaming eyes.

Wonpil stole a glance on the man beside him before instinctively clearing his throat to break the awkward silence.

“Your condo looks very nice”

“Oh.. Thanks”

“The flooring, the curtain—“

"Is this awkward?"

"Huh? N..no, I mean.. yeah but it's fine. Your bed is comfortable, If I close my eyes I might be able to sleep. Don't mind me, try to get some sleep too"

Wonpil assures and it became quiet once again.

"About Sungjin.. actually..”

“You really have a habit of sharing your whole life.. don’t you?”

Wonpil cuts as he rolls to his side and now is looking at the side profile of the taller before Jaehyung copied his action.

“I..”

"I told you not to worry about useless things. I'll mind my own business. Even if I'm like this, I have morals too. I won't be curious. I won’t tell anyone"

“I just don’t share my story to anyone. I‘m telling you because I want to.. because I care of what you think. Do you understand?”

“I don’t..” Wonpil denies because he’d rather be a fool than be a sympathetic one. “Stop caring about my thoughts. I’m supposed to be here to do something else not to be your emotional baggage carrier”

“Wonpil..”

Wonpil rolls his eyes upon hearing his name, leaning a hand to balance himself before resting his body to the headrest of the bed. Jaehyung follows his movements through his eyes.

“I told you to stop.. I told you not to be obsessed.. why won’t you just do it?”

“I don’t want to..” The taller avoided his gaze, closing his eyes in frustration.

“You don’t..want.. to?” Wonpil snorts, crossing his arms. “Right.. how could someone stop their sexual desires, right?”

Jaehyung sits up to meet his eyes, amuse of his way of words.

“Why do you keep twisting everything I say?” Jaehyung asks.

“I’m not. You’re going too far Park Jaehyung-ssi”

“Where? I’m not doing anything—“

“If a client pays, I must do what I have to but you just want to sleep? Does that make any sense? If you need a lover who have to listen to you rumble all night.. call someone else, not me”

“What are you so scared of?”

“Scared..?” Wonpil was unable to speak.

“I thought you want to know it.. You asked me earlier.. I was willing to tell you everything about my progress. I wanted to tell you—“

“You no longer have to. I understand what’s going on. Isn’t this some kind of a cliché drama? You wanted him to be jealous so you brought me here.. and when the time comes.. he’ll realize how wrong he was and he’ll come crying back to you.. Nice plan, Mr. Park.” Wonpil said in an obvious sarcasm.

“I told you I didn’t know he’ll come. I really just want you to be with me..”

“Summer has ended Mr. Park. I’ve listened enough to your rumbles. I’ll forget how you said you’ve moved on from him. Plus, we’ve used each other enough. I helped you.. you helped me.. Why don’t you just stop using me? I’m a student now”

Jaehyung sighs in disbelief. He feels like getting headaches. Wonpil always has his way of words. Always.

“After we stopped seeing each other, he’s been visiting me since then. It was also the first time we talked properly after the incident. You already know that I haven’t spoke with him after I broke our engagement but I know I had to talk to him. I did missed him.. I can’t deny that. And I did thought that maybe we can try again.. give it a chance even if I don’t understand why he did that to me as long as he make an effort bring us back together..”

Wonpil could feel his throat burning and something clogging on his chest. He blinks his eyes to wake himself from his senses but it doesn’t. It won’t.

“What you said didn’t made any difference.. I get it. Your plan succeeded. He looked really jealous. He’ll—“

This time Jaehyung cuts him. Gaze doesn’t sway, all focus on him. He has to calm down in order to make sense. In his soft and calm voice that Wonpil would always giggle at even when he is serious at what he is trying to explain but Wonpil doesn’t smile nor giggle right now, he’s just angry and Jaehyung thought maybe because Wonpil hates being used like that.

“But.. I remember what you said.. I loved him but I don’t trust him anymore. The years we built together and all the love I gave him will never be enough to gain that trust again and what I truly realized is that.. we might’ve been together for too long that we didn’t notice our love was beginning to fade away. Instead, we stayed for what we were accustomed with.. and with the comfort we give to one another because if my love was still really deep for him.. then why did the hurt disappeared too easily? Why am I not desperate to get him back?”

Silence. Jaehyung’s gaze doesn’t falter, it’s soft but it’s full of authority as if everything he’s trying to say is right. That there is no other way to explain his behavior despite of Wonpil’s millions of conclusion. And Wonpil’s eyes began to shake.

“Why am I feeling things towards you? Why do you think I’m telling you this? What am I so angry for? Why do I not want you to misunderstand my relationship with Sungjin?”

Wonpil shifts his gaze to somewhere else. Tone becoming calmer than earlier, hands both folded together resting close to his stomach.

“Stop it. Don’t fool yourself. You said you’ve been with him for seven years right? If you suddenly became alone after getting used of having someone by your side, it would be really strange. It so happened that I was there when you needed someone, just like now. So, don’t say things like that. You’re just very lonely”

Wonpil looks at him again, expression becoming more peaceful than earlier and Jaehyung couldn’t seem to read his mind.

“Please refrain from saying weird things again. I can temporarily keep your company until you find my replacement.. with pay of course.”

The shorter attempts to make the conversation lighter but Jaehyung couldn’t stop thinking deeply.

“But don’t keep me for long.. nice guy like you are so rare..” Jaehyung noticed his lip lifts up. “..so you should find someone better. In case you forgot what I told you before, if you go on a blind date or try meet someone, I’m sure they’ll fall for you. You can trust me on that”

“Why are you like this?”

“That.. I wouldn’t know. I still wish you the best Park Jaehyung-ssi”

Wonpil finally smiled again. But it’s the smile that Jaehyung doesn’t wish to see. Because it’s a smile that’s trying to be polite. Wonpil was always like that to him until he cracked a joke and saw the genuine smile on his face. Wonpil then stood up to look for something on the closet that Jaehyung realized was his clothes.

“I think.. I should get going” Wonpil says as he put his pants on.

“Wonpil..”

“Since we did not do anything today, you can keep your money. If you want company.. I don’t think you should call me anymore. I changed my mind, I can still refer a friend for you though. And.. you do know I shouldn’t be doing this right now but I‘m here at this hour because I really enjoyed your company but.. I don’t think we should talk again”

Just how much Wonpil disliked him that he has to smile like that.

“I’m sorry.. okay? Don’t go..” Jaehyung begs.

“Just so you know, I never do sleepover Mr. Park. Thank you for your time.. I’m going”

Like always, Wonpil is unstoppable. He never looks back. He always choose what to listen. Jaehyung tried but like always, all he could do is watch him walk further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a long story to tell. So, chapters 1-9 are all written in a day. The initial chap. 9 wasn’t just this, there was more to it but I was thinking, the progress was too fast and I didn’t enjoy it the way I enjoyed writing the other chapters.. So after 3 weeks of debating, I decided to revise it and I happened to cut it and put the other part on another chapter. I never felt satisfied with this chapter even with the revision. So finally! Yesterday when pressure was on, I was able to edit it again and I think it improved a bit. I’m not satisfied but at least.. and this part is really important so I just can’t leave this alone. I might’ve had problems with how I used the language in a way that’ll be suitable for this story. I feel bad that this chapter isn’t really written in my satisfaction. But after this week’s chapters, the next parts are going to be fun and those were my favorite in this whole series so please look forward and have a lovely day My Days!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reaction on the last chapter.. I didn’t really imagine that it’s okay. Thanks for the confirmation guys. I appreciate it so much. And if I made a Wonpil stan angry, then it’s a success.
> 
> This chapter is a roller coaster.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of violence and death but nothing explicit

On the hallway, even if Jaehyung doesn’t need anything from the architecture department, he is there pretending to meet Jimin. At the time around he accidentally came across the shorter a few weeks ago, he thought if he wait a little longer the person he’s looking for will be somewhere.

Upon meeting the shorter’s gaze, through his fading laughter and darkening eyes who’s standing too close to a chestnut-haired boy who seemingly look so fond of him strangely made Jaehyung furious yet he tried to throw those feelings away and pretend he was just guilty of what happened last night and he simply wants to apologize.

He could see the shorter bite his lower lip, hands forming into a fist before he whispered something on the boy and smiled sweetly as he went away.

It would’ve been easier if he was just an ordinary student at the same university but he isn’t.. and all he could do is stand frozen at the spot. Standing so close yet so far. It’s like waiting for the apple to fall on the ground for him but if it isn’t here, where will it be? Why does he wants to do this to himself when he doesn’t even know a single thing about this guy.

When the boy disappeared from his sight and their eyes crossed again, Wonpil frustratingly sighed to himself and walks closely.

“To the rooftop” He said as he passed by the taller going right across the stairs leading to the next floor.

Jaehyung then glances at him, thinking of what he is trying to do at himself right now. After this.. what? What’s next?

Jaehyung shook his head and followed after a few minutes to avoid any suspicions.

“Here..” Wonpil calls not too enthusiastically the moment he heard the door creaks open. 

As he look for the voice, he could see the shorter’s back at him, sitting at the edge of the wall with his legs hanging on the air. His hair blows in the wind with his sun kissed skin and the taller stood inches closer beside him, leaning his chest at the gaps of the wall with his folded arms, unable to look up from the sun staring at the shorter’s form.

“What is it again?” Wonpil says in nonchalance, staring at the clouds forming on the blue sky.

“You’re really pissed to see me, aren’t you?”

“I do.. Is that everything you need to say?”

Jaehyung sighs from the frustration forming on his insides, believing how Wonpil might become unreasonable today as well.

“I don’t know.. I don’t know why I came here to see you.. I want to apologize.. I guess.. or just waste your time..”

“You’re funny but you failed this time. I’m leaving..” Wonpil turns around with the support of his buttocks, lifting his legs to prepare himself from jumping on the ground.

“The call you had yesterday.. will you go?” But Wonpil couldn’t.. when Jaehyung blocks his way and now he is looking down to meet the taller’s eyes.

“What are you talking about?” He pretends not to understand what the taller meant.

“Cancel it. I’ll pay you more than the amount they can give”

A mocking chuckle came out from Wonpil‘s mouth and after it dies out, he gives out a smirk at the confuse man below him.

“You’re really amazing.. wah..” Amused in a tone of sarcasm before leaning close until Jaehyung could feel the shorter’s breathe on his nose and how his glint changes to those sinful eyes. Those seductive gaze and lustful bite on his lower lip. And Jaehyung tried to push himself away at the temptation of wanting to kiss the shorter senselessly but before he could, Wonpil already had his index finger slowly brushing from his face line to his jaw, bringing his thumb to the taller’s lips that brought shiver to Jaehyung’s spine.. up to the place that shouldn’t be feeling that way at this moment. 

“Do you want to be my sugar daddy?” Wonpil grins mischievously.

Jaehyung doesn’t know where the heck this is going, he’s getting dizzy as if Wonpil has put a spell on him. Words won’t come out from his mouth for a while as if he got stuck on a debate at the court except Wonpil is more difficult than the cases he lost.

“I don’t care how you’ll call it. Don’t go..”

His brows creases when Wonpil rolled his eyes and crosses his legs.

“You’re really stubborn, aren’t you? If you just want sex, we don’t have to make things complicated here. I can go to your place anytime or we can do it here right now.. but if you take things seriously, then it would be a problem”

“What the fuck is really a problem?!Okay.. I.. I might’ve said some things that you didn’t like but aren’t you too unreasonable? I can apologize if you hated what I said last night but why do you keep pushing me away by giving me vague answers?”

Wonpil stares at him.. unreadable.. and he uncrosses his legs.

“I’m going to say it first.. I apologize..”

Silence. The respond surprised Jaehyung to speak again. If Wonpil keeps changing his attitude like this then what is he supposed to feel at the moment? What will he do at times like this? If Wonpil is staring at him apologetically.

“Jaehyung-ssi.. instead of this repetitive dumb conversation, how about I tell you a sob story. Would you like to hear it?”

Jaehyung took his eyes away at the unexplainable look on the shorter’s eyes, leaning his body on the wall in a few inches apart. And for no apparent reason, he thought it’s better to stare at his shoes instead on those eyes that stings his insides.

“My mom doesn’t really love me while my dad is a drunkard bastard but I was able to endure those days because of my little sister, she was really nice and sweet. She’s prettier than any other girls in the world.”

Jaehyung glances up from the gut feeling of Wonpil smiling fondly as he talk, and there he does as if he is conversing to the sky instead of him, there’s a widen smile on his face as he reminisce the past.

“.. We would always play together, eat together, study together. We even do chores together” Wonpil silently and softly giggle before his tone turned gloomy. “..but she died..” He said calmly like he has told this story a million times before except it still pricks him as tears began to gather in his eyes. Meanwhile, Jaehyung’s quite taken aback, surprised of what he heard. He glances up to the man beside him whose struggling to make out his next words.

“Do you know why? Because of abuse. We were abused as a kid and she hit her head on the table when that bastard pushed her away. I only left for a second to buy something but when I got home, I saw her not moving at all. I don’t know if I was too young back then, I was in Junior High but I was scared to let anyone know what’s going on with us until that happened. I regretted not reporting them earlier. Years and years of violence but I wasn’t strong enough to ask for help. If I was brave enough I would’ve been able to save her but I only did once I saw her lying cold on the floor. When they were caught by the police, I decided to run away and went to Seoul. And when I did, I was like back to hell again, I had no money, I don’t know anyone. I wanted to die but at the same time, I was also trying hard to survive. I was alone and scared in a cold city but I tried to make a living. I did all kinds of jobs just to meet ends and go back to studies but that wasn’t enough. I wanted to get in to a good university to live a good life, then I remember the offer I got when I was working as a server on a restaurant and took the opportunity and here I am. After working for a year, I was able to enroll myself on a university the next. It was that fast. So I stayed and look where it got me. I’m finally getting a break. This is the first in my whole life. It feels really good.”

Silence again. Wonpil looks down to his fiddling fingers.

“So, what I was trying to say, I don’t care if you waste your money and time on me.. but don’t waste them for too long. Go back to your own life.. and think of me as a passerby and move on. I swear.. It’s not that hard”

There’s a grimace on Jaehyung’s lips after getting an answer from his past curiosity but he doesn’t comment about it in fear of saying a wrong thing yet it doesn’t stop him from holding back the shorter about what they had initially talked about earlier.

“I don’t think it’ll be easy. I’ve already come this far...” Jaehyung quietly said. “You said.. you won’t be doing anything after summer.. you’re finally getting a break.. then why are you accepting it?”

“I did said that but there will always be an exception. It’s an important client and I can’t lose that all because you want to be selfish and have me for yourself. You don’t own me”

“How much do they offer you?” Jaehyung glances up, staring genuinely at him, that it made him frown in disappointment.

“Jaehyung-ssi, I’m really.. really thankful that you’re paying attention to me. It means a lot.. But.. but even if I look interesting to you right now, later you’d be tired of what we’re doing and you’ll look for someone to settle with. Why? Because you want the idea of love.. and I have no issues with that. When that time comes, we can finish this game and you can do anything you want in life.. but that’s not easy for me. If I stop doing what I do right now, I’m not gonna survive. I‘m enduring everything to graduate and in order to do that, I need them. Not just you but all of my clients. I can’t even do much right now because of studies. And those are my regulars who only visits Korea once or twice a year, if I lose them, how am I gonna take care of myself?”

“I can—“

“No. Stop there. You must be rich Park Jaehyung-ssi but just because you’re trying to bargain doesn’t mean I’ll always change my mind. I’m not greedy”

“If you’re not greedy then don’t go. I will help you..”

Wonpil glares but Jaehyung doesn’t seem to have any plan of leaving him alone. He doesn’t know if Jaehyung understood any of what he said or all he cares is his point right now. What a stupid law graduate..

“This is why I shouldn’t have brought you there in the first place. You won’t understand. You know what.. I’m really tired of seeing you. So.. if we see each other again, please pretend you don’t know me”

Wonpil says as he gets down.

“Right, we don’t really know each other anyway.. if you try to approach me, I’ll seriously report you, Professor Park”

Wonpil doesn’t leave his gaze as he threatens the taller with his words.

“Bye for real.. Mr. Park!” He says in gritting teeth before he finally left the scene.

_ Fuck! What’s really wrong with me? _

Wonpil ended up missing his afternoon class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difficult chapters are over.. paksu!! It’s crazy.. Didn’t proofread Wonpil’s long story. Don’t wanna cry again. Yay! So this is what happened by cutting this 1 part to 2 parts. In the end of this parts, it’s really crazy how Wonpil keeps leaving and leaving and leaving. God, he should get an award.
> 
> I also removed a small line that I really liked when Chapters 9&10 was just a one chapter.. I had no choice.
> 
> The plot for this chapter might be a cliché but I took this somewhere way before I wrote this fic. It hurts my heart..
> 
> I always appreciate your insights and comments My Days, thank you so much for dropping by today too. Have a lovely day!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a theme song for Wonpil in this chapter.. “Wonpil’s got me feeling like a psycho, psycho”  
> K. Bye.
> 
> Jae - Sungjin  
> Jaehyung - Wonpil
> 
> Welcome to my favorite chapter!!! I know it’s been sad the few chapters and I always thank you for the kudos and your comments so today’s chapter is going to be different~ Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s been two weeks. Another two weeks has passed since they last saw each other.

He just made things worse and he doesn’t know if that would really be the last time he’ll get to talk to the shorter. Wonpil may look all strong yet Jaehyung can see how he has been keeping a facade all these time and he understands everything now. He has come to conclusion that Wonpil‘s scared of leaving what he’s gone accustomed, of what was comfortable for him. Just like how it was with him and Sungjin. Yet, it’s not like he is asking for Wonpil to change himself. He just wants to know him more but it seems so wrong even if they’re given a chance to meet each other like this again. 

Jaehyung just finished a class and is currently walking by the corridor leading to his office when his on-silent phone buzzes. He hesitantly picks up a call from an unknown number.

“He—“

“Sweetie~ where are you now?” A little exaggerated yet he knows exactly whose the owner of the voice.

_ Is this really Wonpil? Did he called the wrong number? Since when did he had a ‘sweetie’? Wait, is this work related? This has to be work related. _

“Uhh... W..Wonpil?” Jaehyung hesitantly asks as if he wants to correct himself if he is actually hearing himself right or it’s just his mind fooling him because this is actually someone else and he’s finally about to get crazy.

“I just arrived.. when will you come?” The voice on the other line continues its series of questions that Jaehyung couldn’t answer out of confusion. He is wondering if Wonpil is scheming something or he wants to reconcile but he don’t think this should be the voice of someone who wants to reconcile.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, you’re close? We’re seeing each other on that seafood restaurant downtown just in case you get confused of the location. Hurry up sweetie~ I’m waiting..”

Wonpil kept saying things he doesn’t understand. Tone doesn’t change yet he sounds like gritting his teeth pretending to giggle before he hangs up. Jaehyung wondered why he keeps giving out weird information as if he is just pretending to be calling someone to save himself.

_ Did he got himself to trouble? _

Sign of worries increases in Jaehyung’s head and tried to remember which restaurant downtown Wonpil could possibly be talking about.

Jaehyung tried to be fast by taking his car at the 2 kilometer distance restaurant from the university and gets inside, panting after parking to run to look for a certain person.

“Sweetie! Here!” The familiar voice calls out with a wide smile on his face. He doesn’t seemed to be troubled.

_ Did he just forgot what happened last time? _

Jaehyung reluctantly walks up to him, checking the surroundings however no matter how he tries to make sense of this situation, no one seems suspicious at the scene.

When he is close, Wonpil pulled him over to sit by his side. Arms clinging and body leaning. Jaehyung stared at him in a widen eye and curiosity drawing in his mind but it seems like Wonpil’s eyes are focused somewhere else so he decided to just follow where those eyes are leading him.

“Wonpil?” He whispers as he turn to the shorter after realizing what he was staring at.

“Did you see him? Want to play?” Wonpil on the other hand excitedly turned to him, inches closer from their face and right now even when Jaehyung’s mind is focused somewhere else, he is stuck at Wonpil’s charming eyes. That never changing sassy look in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you said you’ve moved on but let’s have a little game. Let’s have some revenge”

“I’m not a kid, Wonpil-ah.” Says what by the person who tried to use Wonpil at the first place for revenge. 

Wonpil hisses and pushed the taller away from him. Wonpil muttered curses under his lips. Jaehyung shook his head and turns back to where Sungjin is seated to get a good look of the other two people he is with. And there is another man and a woman. WAIT?!

_ T-those eyes.. those sharp glints. That bridge of his nose.. Thin lips. That face. _

“Kim Wonpil.. that man..” Jaehyung’s eyes are widen in suprise.

“Where?” Wonpil responds quickly and Jaehyung points out with his eyes.

“That red haired guy. That was the guy”

“What guy..? Oh.. the guy? T-that guy?!!”

Jaehyung knew Wonpil understood what he meant but the shorter is probably exaggerating a little more than him because right now the taller is staring at the shorter as if he is left on maze.

Now Wonpil’s eyes widen as he quietly laugh to not cause any disturbance to others.

_ Okay, what did I missed? _

It’s now Jaehyung’s turn to cross his arms and wait for Wonpil to calm down to catch up and when Wonpil noticed, he tried to calm down and speaks.

“No lies? That’s my ex!” Wonpil giggles like this is some kind of exciting turn over.

“Your what?!” Jaehyung’s voice raises up that had grown interest from some tables and Wonpil has to cover the taller’s mouth with his hands or else they’ll be kicked out from the restaurant.

“Shhh..” Wonpil chuckles. “I think they saw us” The glint on Wonpil’s eyes unexpectedly changed from playful to seductive and Jaehyung actually wants to turn his head to see if they were actually looking at them but Wonpil held his face and locked their gazes.

_ Shit. There he goes again. _

Jaehyung instinctively swallows a lump as heat rises in his insides even when the summer’s over.

Why the fuck Wonpil has to make him suffer this way?

“What?” Wonpil mouths as if he didn’t notice the tension growing on the taller’s face. “Do I look that pretty?” He once again asked. A little more seductive than earlier.

“Let’s order. My treat” Wonpil continues to play until his lips are on the taller’s ears. “What do you want?” He softly whispers before he bit a skin of Jaehyung’s ear.

Jaehyung blushes awfully red all over his face. Something twitched under his pants. His breathe suddenly hitches and before noticing, he is actually holding his breath. He blink-blinks as he take his eyes away from the shorter, slowly pulling himself together while he move his body away from the other whose leaning on him.

“Stay here..” Wonpil grins and walks away. Jaehyung didn’t say anything, he suddenly feels dizzy due to lack of air. His red face is slowly back to normal. So his eyes went to look for Wonpil until he found him talking to Sungjin on the counter like he is greeting him.

The fucking guy with the sharp eyes and red hair stands right beside Sungjin and excitedly greets Wonpil. Wonpil also greeted the lady they were with before she left.

He doesn’t know what’s happening but for sure Wonpil pointed at his seat and now he is bringing the other two in their table. HOW THE FUCK?!!

“Hyungie~ Sungjin’s actually here with his boyfriend. Want to greet them?” Wonpil acts sweetly like earlier again.

_ What boyfriend? Perhaps.. _

“Hello Park Jaehyung-ssi, I’m sure you already know me..” The red haired guy reaches out a hand that Jaehyung only stared at.

_ How can I forget? I fucking saw you naked in my room. _

Younghyun retracts his hand disappointingly but it’s not like he isn’t expecting to be rejected either.

“By the way, hyung.. he’s also my friend from high school. His name is Younghyun. Kang Younghyun” Wonpil continued to not let any awkward silence follow.

_ Younghyun. Kang fucking Younghyun. _

Jaehyung nods at him and didn’t bother to give an eye contact to the other two, he waits for them to leave not until he realized that the two is now sitting across them.

_ HOW THE FUCK DID WONPIL CONVINCE THEM?!! _

Wonpil and the said Younghyun started conversing, catching up by themselves and not caring about how Sungjin and Jaehyung is silent.

Jaehyung started to wonder how can the said Younghyun smile and stay calm when he was the beginning of this mess.

The next thing he knew is the four of them are in front of a Karaoke bar after Wonpil suggested it with the support of fucking Younghyun.

Meanwhile, Jaehyung found Sungjin’s actions today to be strange though, he used to be picky and would never hesitate to complain when he is uncomfortable of something however today, despite of noticing how uncomfortable Sungjin is, he didn’t said anything and only followed the other two, that left him with no choice but to follow them as well to look out for Wonpil.

“Younghyun hyung! Sing with me!” Wonpil screams on the microphone and Younghyun excitedly jumps out, grabbing the other microphone from Wonpil’s hand and choosing a song they both used to love. The two smiled to each other like they haven’t experienced a break up, they look so close and Jaehyung thought even if they ended, they must’ve talked about their break up really well.

Jaehyung turns to Sungjin, slightly awkward, slightly scared that Sungjin will turn to him and think he still like him when honestly he is just curious as to why Sungjin is being like this today. Gosh, the last time Jaehyung felt so awkward like this was the first day of junior high. It’s awful but Wonpil seems too happy to reunite with his ex. What an unbelievable twist on his life. Of all people.

Sungjin walks out of the room and Younghyun stopped singing when it was Wonpil’s turn to do his solo. Jaehyung isn’t sure if this fucking Younghyun is just thick skinned or he doesn’t really care about how he had an affair with his ex-boyfriend because right at this moment, Younghyun is sitting two inches close from him.

Wonpil turned to the seats just to see Younghyun and Jaehyung to be having a peaceful conversation. Jaehyung seems to be intently listening to the red-hair which surprised Wonpil at their quick improvement but he didn’t really mind them again when the next song was still his.

Wonpil glances at the door when Sungjin entered frozen on his spot, staring for sure at the two other guy’s direction.

It intrigued Wonpil that he stopped singing as the music still plays on the background, mouth gaping when he saw Younghyun kneeling on his seat, in front of Jaehyung.

Jaehyung is also frozen on his spot without words to utter when Younghyun is keeping his head down low.

“Kang Younghyun!” Sungjin yells and Younghyun flinches at hearing his boyfriend’s voice. When Sungjin’s about to approach, Wonpil quickly steps up to stop Sungjin.

“Sungjin-ssi, I think it’s better for us to leave the room”

Sungjin hesitates yet he doesn’t say anything so Wonpil drags him by the arm right after stopping the song and leaving the room in silence before Sungjin could change his mind.

“Sungjin-ssi, do you smoke?”

“No.. Jae..” Sungjin hesitantly continues. “Jae doesn’t smoke so I just didn’t do it as well”

Wonpil nods. Quite amuse. Jaehyung has everything and for this another set of month, he has learned that Jaehyung is a smart person, now, he must be a good influence too. What else is he lacking?

The two went to a small restaurant right next to the karaoke bar, ordering a meat and soup to kill time.

“How about a drink?”

“Yeah, I do”

“Good” Wonpil utters. “Auntie! Can you please give us soju here? Two please”

Sungjin stares at Wonpil and so the black haired guy grins.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay”

“No, it’s okay. We can dutch..”

“Sure, if that’s what you want”

Wonpil immediately replies as he expertly opens the cap of soju and excitedly pour it on their glasses.

“How do you know Younghyun?” Sungjin asks.

The whole day they were all together, he didn’t really spoke that much and just followed whatever they wanted to do. For unknown reason, though it is awkward to hang out with your ex-boyfriend hanging out with his boyfriend and your own current boyfriend like they were close, he just want to do it to show he is doing fine though he know for sure that Jae has already observed his attitude like how he is and by noticing how Jae’s looking at him from time to time.

Sungjin gulps a shot.

“Don’t be surprised. He’s my ex”

“You’re what?!” Sungjin chokes and cough from his drink, he probably reacted too much and now the other tables are turning to them. Wonpil chuckles and gulps a shot.

“You’re just like Jaehyung-ssi earlier. They said you become similar to the person you’re with for a long time. I guess they were right”

Sungjin pours himself another soju and gulps another shot. Wonpil does the same.

“Is Younghyun that great for you to cheat on Jaehyung-ssi?”

“Well.. he’s nice to me” Sungjin simply answers.

“Was Jaehyung-ssi not nice to you?”

“He was.. He was really good to me.. and I liked him for a long time because he was good to me but.. I guess that’s not enough on a relationship”

“What do you mean?”

“I really loved him but my feelings started to fade away for no reason. I thought I wanted to marry Jae and settle with him for the rest of my life but I woke up one day and started doubting it. When I wake up next to him, when I eat with him, when we talk.. why does it seems like I don’t feel any butterflies anymore? Why am I not excited to see him anymore? Why are we still dating? Why did I said I wanted to marry him?..”

“Because you realized you don’t love him anymore. Instead, you were actually in love on the idea of having someone you’re comfortable with. You got so accustomed of what you had that you thought it was still love but it was actually the comfort you cannot let go and you mistakenly thought you wanted that for the rest of your life when it wasn’t”

“How do you know?”

“Jaehyung-ssi also said the same thing. I guess you guys talked about it, right?”

“Right”

“Then why did you want to get back together?”

“At first it was guilt.. the second, I don’t know”

“You cheated with Younghyun hyung then it must’ve mean you also broke up with him when you wanted to get back with Jaehyung-ssi”

Sungjin doesn’t say anything and gulps another shot. Wonpil does the same.

“Don’t do that to him. Younghyun hyung.. is a really sincere person. He may like everyone around him but he will only take care of one person. I haven’t seen him since I graduated from high school but.. I can tell he didn’t change. Don’t break up with him if you really like him. Look how he stupidly hanged out with all of us even when this is all awkward.. You think I haven’t noticed?.. I guess his goal today was to apologize with Jaehyung-ssi... Pitiful”

Sungjin shakes his head at the thought of how are the other two doing right now and gulps another shot.

“How about you, do you like Jae?”

Wonpil smiles thinly and gulps a shot without responding.

“I think he really likes you too. I was upset that he easily moved on but I think that’s for the best. Thanks for helping him. I’m sure you can take care of him”

Wonpil still doesn’t respond and continued to gulp down another glass before they realized that the two bottles are gone.

“Want another bottle?” Sungjin asks and Wonpil nods with a toothy smile.

“But.. Sungjin hyung.. I’m really curious.. how did you two got caught by Jaehyung-ssi?”

Sungjin lazily smiles, cheek tinted in pink as the alcohol takes over him.

“I stupidly tried to break up with Younghyun so.. he went to my house and we ended up fucking”

Wonpil chuckles along with Sungjin. Its been long since they started drinking and countless of empty bottles are now rowed in front of them. The two didn’t know they’ll get along so well that Sungjin immediately allowed Wonpil to call him hyung.

“That’s so cute!” Wonpil claps like a seal and giggles. “So, how was he in bed? Is he good?” Wonpil whispers and Sungjin cackles as he nod.

“He can be a bit rough but its such a turn on” Sungjin whispers back and Wonpil squeals loudly and excitedly without realizing the two other eyes looking at the both of them.

Younghyun grins at what he heard. Were they really whispering when they can probably be heard by the next block? Jaehyung just rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s time to go home” Jaehyung comments and Younghyun quickly walks on his feet like a soldier following an order from the head lieutenant.

Jaehyung ended up carrying Wonpil to his car as Younghyun did the same to Sungjin.

Before they left, Sungjin and Wonpil screamed that they should hang out next time too. Wonpil ended up getting the phone number of the two other guys before leaving and Jaehyung sighs at the sight.

_ What a day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Whatever universe it is, SungPil will forever be soulmates! 
> 
> This was really fun to write. It’s crazy.. Proof reading this chapter never get me bored so I hope you guys had fun as much as I did. Let’s welcome Younghyun in this fic 😂
> 
> Have a lovely day My Days!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overslept. Sorry.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated for Jaehyung.

Kim Wonpil. 24. Bachelor of Science in Architecture. A sassy sex worker he vaguely ever knew until this situation began.

Before meeting again on the same university. Wonpil has already been there since the day he got lost. Since he received that business card, he did something he thought he never in a million years would do. Instead, it has become an interesting part of his life. 

Jaehyung is not a sex maniac nor crazy about it but it must be Wonpil or his sassy attitude, his confidence or his empathetic side made Jaehyung curious of what he truly is. But there’s one thing that he always wonder about all the time.

“Will you stay here, just until the sunrise?”

“I’m not. I don’t stay”

After leaving his relationship for seven years, he thought, maybe he just wanted someone who’d listen to him yet perhaps.. it isn’t like that as well because if it is then why isn’t he speaking to the people he knew the most? He has friends.. too many friends to be exact yet none of them could seem to content him. He doesn’t know why he keeps coming back. It must be Wonpil’s face and his hips that looks attractive from the first impression. It must be the sympathetic heart that wishes for him to have a good life. It must be the concern that asks him to leave this place yet it turned him stubborn that he keeps coming back.

If he was really a good guy, why would he be so interested of someone he shouldn’t have when he just broke up with someone he was with for seven years? 

Is that ordinary?

Sometimes, it must be the curiosity as to why he can’t make Wonpil stay. It’s like a guess you’re here, guess you’re not once he accidentally doze off. Though the answer is always obvious, he still wants to try. Maybe one day.. Wonpil will learn to enjoy his company too.

Honestly.. he doubts it but he likes being around the shorter and see him crack into a smile he facade from the non-witty jokes. Listen to the his arguments and reasons. It’s just.. Wonpil is fun to be with and it’s disappointing to let him go.. especially in the last dawn of their summer.

On the emptiness and loneliness he is trying to loosen from all the cases he took and by enrolling himself at his own university, he thought it would work.

By then, Sungjin tried to get back to his life and that put him to a realization that he do miss Sungjin and their daily routines, even the habits he got used to by being beside the younger. He misses Sungjin but why does he feel empty? Why is there no butterflies anymore?

So he didn’t took the risk and looked back to what Wonpil has once told him. Maybe someone better will come to his life. So he tried to live his own life without his habits but instead he found a familiar person walking on the common corridor he passed on a lazy day. He blinked a couple of times when his thumping heart and excitement to reach out has to be suppressed in the middle of the crowd. However, Wonpil has changed. The glint on his eyes has changed. Is he really the Wonpil he once knew?

He thought if he use the same method, maybe he could have another day of the person he longs to see. Wonpil seemed different yet he isn’t. He’s still good at disappearing.

What’s wrong with me?

When Wonpil told him his story, it was the first and at that moment, he finally thought that maybe he does bother the shorter too much. That he is too selfish. That he was becoming too stubborn. That he doesn’t care wether he is a professor and Wonpil is a student on the same university he works in.

What‘s really wrong with me?

On the weeks he lost contact of Wonpil, once again he met Sungjin.

“I’m sorry, Jae..”

“You don’t have to anymore.. Be happy, okay?”

Sungjin nods.

“I hope you meet someone better than me.. someone who can love you and make you happy for a long time”

“Don’t worry..”

As they talk, strangely, it’s Wonpil on his mind.

It’s been a week before he caught a glimpse of Wonpil on a restaurant inside a shopping mall. It was the time when he was with Jimin who needed help with her groceries and he thought he could ditch these groceries and run to talk to the shorter and he does.. but he couldn’t.. Not when a woman was actually seated on a table waiting for him to settle the payment and when they both stood up from their seats and walked towards the door, Jaehyung saw her kissing his cheek and they both smiled to each other before they said their goodbye.

He freezes at a spot and took his gaze away from the two when a sting pokes him in the heart. The feeling somehow feels so familiar. Could it be real?

When Wonpil called him, his blood rushed through his veins. It was the first time Wonpil actually called him. It was a very strange call yet his voice made Jaehyung rush towards him.

“Wonpillie still haven’t change..” Younghyun murmurs as he smiles at the distance, staring at Wonpil’s back who’s singing heartily with a microphone on his hand. Yet for some reason he’s like shivering over something. Is the air condition too cold? Ghost? But when he turned to his side, there’s this burning eyes glaring at him.

_ Shit. Did I said it out loud? Calm down. Calm down. _

“We were friends back in senior high.. he.. he..”

Younghyun quickly defends himself in a ‘friendly’ smile to not cause any misunderstanding and Jaehyung replies with a long sigh, eyes not leaving the shorter.

“I know.. you already said that. I know you’re Wonpil’s ex”

Younghyun blinks.

“Oh. He told you? Cool. Wonpil’s really cool, what do you think?” Younghyun rubs his nape out of awkwardness.

“Why do you care of what I think?”

Jaehyung’s straight face made Younghyun nervous that he swallowed a lump before talking once again.

“Did you.. fought by the way? He seemed mad but.. he isn’t that mad either” He hesitates.

Jaehyung doesn’t respond but Younghyun knows he has all ears on him and he continued.

“But.. I did saw you guys flirting earlier. You two look cute and I really hope you guys will last.. I.. I may not have the right to tell you this but Wonpil’s really soft hearted. He’s really nice and kind... He cries so easily. If he sees a puppy straying on the street with no owner, he’d cry because he wants to keep it but its not allowed on his boarding room so he’d end up giving it to me.”

Younghyun chuckles as the memories flashes back on his mind.

“He’s really pure at heart but when he’s upset he’ll get what he wants just like right now”

”How much do you know Wonpil?” Jaehyung blurts out that kinda surprised Younghyun and he thought for a while of how he’ll respond.

“I don’t know.. probably not enough for me to understand all of his actions but.. I don’t think that matters anymore. We already went our own way.. and I’ve come to love someone else.. but Wonpil.. he still think you love Sungjin.. do you?”

Younghyun turns to Jaehyung all focus on him before Jaehyung could shakes his head, eyes are focus on Wonpil’s swaying hips.

“No, don’t worry about me. I’m not going to steal Sungjin away from you..”

“That’s.. that’s not what I was trying to say..” He says in a small voice. “It’s just.. I think Wonpillie.. likes you.. a lot. He couldn’t even take his eyes off of you”

The corner of Jaehyung’s lip lifts up in the sadness his eyes couldn’t hide. Wether it’s true or not, does it really matters?

“Does he look at you a lot.. before?”

A faint smile graces Younghyun‘s lips, not something Jaehyung could see because he doesn’t even take his eyes off the shorter.

“He does.. and maybe that’s why I kept liking him because he gives me the assurance that it’s okay if I continue to like him more but that doesn’t really mean anything now”

The two became quiet again when Jaehyung’s head went off somewhere while Younghyun is trying to pluck some courage on his chest.

“Jaehyung-ssi there’s one more important thing I want to talk to you..”

Jaehyung doesn’t respond but noticing a shuffling right beside him, he glances to Younghyun and surprisingly saw him kneeling on his knees, just on the long foamy seat they are both sitting on but it’s still too formal when his head are all down on his own chest level.

“I want to apologize for my actions and for taking Sungjin away from you. I-I didn’t think t-that much.. I was blinded.. I j-just realized my mistake when you saw us and I-I‘m still guilty for doing such thing inside your h-house”

Younghyun had his eyes shut when he said everything and still had his head low, waiting for the silent man in his front who’s still processing what’s going on.

“YAH! Kang Younghyun!”

Jaehyung turned his head to the now flustered Wonpil and Sungjin. Younghyun flinches from the voice but he doesn’t even dare to lift his head and shuts his eyes even more just in case Sungjin will come to him and hit him unexpectedly. But it became quiet after he heard the door slammed.

Jaehyung sighs once again as his eyes are looking straight at the scalp of the red-head hair.

“Thanks for apologizing. I appreciate your effort but you don’t have to worry or feel guilty about it anymore, we’re already done. Sungjin likes you and I like Wonpil. Our circumstances has changed, we already talked about it and had come to an agreement so you don’t have to feel bad anymore. Make Sungjin happy. He really needs extra care and attention, he always does that to everyone but he keeps forgetting himself. Take care of Sungjin, Younghyun-ssi”

Jaehyung said his name for the first time and Younghyun felt relieve as if he is about to cry from the approval. He holds it back before lifting his head and bowing for the last time.

“Thank you, Jaehyung-ssi”

“Sure. Now sit properly. I never had anyone kneel in front of me before. That’s embarrassing” All this time, Jaehyung has been keeping a monotone yet everything he says sounds so sincere. Does that even make any sense? Younghyun thought its because he’s a lawyer and has learned to be calm in many ways but when he look at him in the eye, it’s just different. Maybe, Jaehyung is just sincere and in love. Whatever the reason is, he has found respect to the blonde.

“Y..yeah.. sure. Thanks”

Younghyun follows and went back to his seat, not knowing what to do. It’s quiet. He is quiet.

“Why did you two broke up?” Jaehyung breaks the silence and Younghyun blinks to nowhere as he think of an answer.

“Pil.. to be honest, I also don’t know. Only Wonpil can tell..”

“There was no closure?”

“Yeah, one day he just came to me and said he doesn’t like me anymore. Then he disappeared like a wind. After almost three or I guess four years, here we are, unexpectedly meeting like this”

Jaehyung nods quietly as a response, thinking deeply once more and Younghyun looks at him out of curiosity. He could ask but they aren’t that close and he don’t think he has the right to ask as well so he tried to shrug it off and spoke what’s on his mind.

“Do you know why the four of us are here in one place?”

Younghyun warmly smiles as if he knows it very well. Jaehyung shakes his head, waiting for the response.

“..Because Wonpil’s jealous. He wants to know how you feel. So.. if you really like Wonpil, let him know how sincere you are. He’s got a lot on his plate. I don’t know what he’s up now and I think he’s better than before but he really went through a lot. If he thinks he’s important to you, he’ll hold on.. but if you’re not worth it, he’ll go and maybe that’s the reason why he also left me. I wasn’t enough. So, don’t be like me, Jaehyung-ssi”

Younghyun nods to himself as if he already made up his mind at the conclusion he thought off and Jaehyung doesn’t respond for a while once again thinking of what has happened between him and Wonpil. He also understands now why Younghyun weirdly agrees to whatever Wonpil wants to do even thought there’s an ulterior move.

“Are you saying you were compromising to everything that Wonpil said because you want to help me, help us get together?”

“Huh? What? You’re not together?”

“I mean.. I was just setting an example..”

“Sure, it’s like that. I want to help you guys make up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Younghyun left a good impression. Let’s see what will happen in the future chapters~
> 
> Thank you for today too and have a lovely day~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Wednesday?!! I swear I thought it’s Tuesday.  
> 
> 
> Warning: NSFW

Wonpil ended up following Jaehyung when he wasn’t allowed to get back home (Jaehyung doesn’t know his address too, what if Wonpil doesn’t tell him the correct one) from his drunk state. But he insist he isn’t drunk and just tired that he doesn’t have the energy to fight. Also, Jaehyung has promised to cook something to help him sober up though he don’t really need it. He can just wake up with headaches and crawl to school.

Just like he expected, he doesn’t really want to stay up and lie down instead. Jaehyung made up to a decision to just take his stinky shirt off and let him wear something comfortable before tucking him in his blanket but just by the first button, Wonpil’s warm and soft slim fingers loosely held him from his knuckles and Jaehyung pauses from his activity to see if the drunk man wants anything but all he could see is the wide doe eyes locked on his face. Wondering if he is now sober or probably a little sad over something.

“Water?” Jaehyung offers as he try to avoid the flushed cheeks and red lips looking pretty in his eyes. How badly does he wants them all even if those eyes staring back at him are filled with stories but in the end, Wonpil will push him away because Jaehyung isn’t someone he needs.

And so, even if the urge to touch the soft plump cheek is there and ask what’s wrong, he doesn’t. Instead, after receiving no response in the few silence, he distracted himself by being quick on what he has planned to do before he says or does something he might regret because once he make a mistake, he knows he won’t have the rationality left, he might lose his mind.

“Jaehyung-ssi.. sleep with me” Warm hands tightening on a fist and he tried to shrug it off by avoiding the eyes burning on him.

“You’re drunk”

“I’m not.. And since I’m offering it, there’ll be no charge. I’ll even let you do whatever you want” Wonpil might’ve said it a little too desperate as he hold his hopeful gaze on the taller.

“It’s still a no. Sleep” Jaehyung’s voice is cold, avoiding and it‘s like a knife stabbing Wonpil’s chest. It completely sobered him up when his tears threatens to fall. 

“When did I became this low?” Wonpil mutters as he push the hands away from his chest. Forcing himself to sit up to and fix his button back again to leave.

Jaehyung’s patience is running low from the repetitive behavior. If he let Wonpil do what he wants, it’ll sure become a habit, it might’ve been already a habit. So without hesitation, he pinned the shorter down by exerting a small force. Jaehyung’s frowning and so does Wonpil. They’re still fighting even with their eye contact.

“Stay.. don’t do anything. Just until the morning.. please..”

Wonpil doesn’t respond.

“Since then, I have always hated how I always look forward to see you.. wait for you.. when you probably don’t look forward to see me. I still don’t know what’s making it hard for you to stay but you called me today, that was the first time you ever needed me.. so please, even if it’s just until this morning, can you be nice to me and stay?”

Wonpil’s eyes tearfully roam around the taller’s face and slowly reached out to cup his face with both palms, pulling him closer to his face, rubbing the lean cheeks with his thumb.

“I’ll stay. I promise to stay Jaehyung-ssi” In a quiet and broken tone, a tear escapes from his eyes that Jaehyung was quick to wipe by the back of his hand, gently kissing his eyes to comfort him.

“Don’t cry.. I’m sorry..” Jaehyung takes the strands from his forehead and Wonpil feels like melting from the taller’s touch. He shakes his head and adjusted his hands to the taller’s nape, fidgeting the collar of his clothes.

“Kiss me.. please..” Wonpil pleads in a smaller voice and Jaehyung hesitates. “Why won’t you do it? Is the reason why no matter how I try to seduce you, you don’t budge because you don’t want me anymore?” Wonpil hits Jaehyung’s chest lightly and now the taller’s hands is at the side, locking him in between. “See, how right I was.. leave me alone!” He then shifted his position to the side, closing his eyes to sleep so he doesn’t see the man hurting him more.

_ It’s okay, you should be thankful he wasn’t serious about what he said last time. Now, you’ll have less problem after you wake up. You’ll forget him soon. _

“I’m scared.. what if you’ll leave? If I kiss you, are you sure you won’t go?” Wonpil eyes fluttered open but he doesn’t meet the eyes that are staring down at him.

“Guess it yourself” Jaehyung fisted the sheets on his leaning hand upon Wonpil’s answer and pushed forward by putting a hand to the shorter’s shoulder so he would face him. Without second thought, Jaehyung’s lips are on his. Gently moving on its own and Jaehyung could taste the mixture of Wonpil’s distinct smell and alcohol in his mouth that somehow made him feel intoxicated for wanting more.

Wonpil then tilts his head in response, for a better access. Eyes shut as he tug the taller’s hair to pull him closer to his lips and to his body.

They both could feel the desperation of wanting more by letting open kisses and letting their tongues delve in, to kiss deeper. A low moan came out from the taller’s throat as Wonpil pulls him in. Their nose brushes as they move back and forth, holding on to each other tightly until Wonpil’s hands are sliding down from the his back while Jaehyung had his hands running from the shorter’s face to his exposed body down to his waist, holding him tight right there until they are both out of breathe and Jaehyung has to force himself to separate his lips from the shorter.

Wonpil stares at him, not letting him go.

“What are you gonna do?” He asks.

“I want to kiss you but.. are you really sober?” Wonpil sits up and held his hand.

“Do I look like I’m drunk?” And Jaehyung held him tighter, squishing his hand to his.

“You smell like alcohol.. I don’t want you to forget what I said.. and I don’t want you to apologize about something you don’t mean to say tomorrow”

“I didn’t drink that much compare to Sungjin hyung.. I’m good”

“Okay.. I believe you..” Wonpil smiles.

“Can we continue where we left off?”

“Okay..”

“Like I said, I’ll let you do what you want..” Wonpil confirms and waits for Jaehyung to do what he wants.

Jaehyung then takes off his shirt off that Wonpil followed with his, dropping it on the floor along with their pants off. Jaehyung then started kissing Wonpil gently again hovering around the the shorter, and Wonpil locking his legs around the taller’s waist before their kisses became aggressive until they are playfully nipping each other’s lip that ends with laughter.

The both grind down to make their half harden crotch want more and with every touch, their gaze changes to lust. Jaehyung kisses Wonpil’s jaw and the shorter lifts his head to give more access to taller. He kisses his neck, leaving bites on it and with a close eyes, Wonpil mewls at the sensation as his thighs clenches tighter around the taller’s waist, biting his lips before he could breathe once again.

“W-when will you-ah.. s..start?” Wonpil asks in his growing impatience. Jaehyung smirks at the familiar frustration, this is why Jaehyung likes taking his time.. to tease the shorter.

“Wait..”

“I can’t hold it any longer..” Wonpil whimpers, almost in tears. Actually, this is the first time Wonpil has become obedient with him, usually he does what he wants by forcing the idea of he likes making his clients have the pleasure they want as fast as he can. It’s just.. too bad.. Jaehyung’s not into it because he knows by the morning, he’ll be gone again. And Jaehyung prays through his kisses that Wonpil won’t leave him alone.

“You still have to wait..” Jaehyung says before leaving a quick kiss on the shorter’s lips.

Wonpil groans in disappointment but when Jaehyung continued leaving decorations on his chest down to his stomach, the disappointment changed to pleasure due to the growing sensitivity in his part until Jaehyung finally began touching him, stroking him up and down.

Wonpil’s toes curls up as he moans softly from the sensation. Jaehyung catches up from his moans by kissing him vigorously when Wonpil slid his tongue to his mouth from the burning pleasure inside him.

“I really want to make you feel good.. but you never let me did this before..”

“What.. ah.. what a-are y-you t-talking about?” Wonpil struggle to respond when Jaehyung stroke him a little bit faster than earlier.

“You always do it but you never let me suck you..” Jaehyung suddenly slows down to get a response from the now frustrated man below him.

“Oh, that..” Wonpil shy away breathing heavily as he avoided Jaehyung’s curious eyes. “It’s a self rule. Clients pay so I suppose I should let them take the pleasure.. not the other way”

“But I’m not a client.. and you said I could do what I want.. I want you to take the pleasure too”

“I‘m not gonna stop you..”

“Great..” Jaehyung smiles down before kissing the shorter once again, slowly stroking him until Jaehyung found himself lowering down in between of the shorter’s legs, kissing his thighs before taking the tip down to his tongue, swirling down until Jaehyung is sucking and taking him down fully from his mouth. Wonpil groans and quiver at the sensation he has long forgotten. His back automatically arched. It’s been so long, that his hand was quick to grasp the taller’s hair and pull his head down. Wonpil was quite surprised in his action but Jaehyung seems doing fine until he is bobbing his head that Wonpil hisses and moans loudly.

“Ah.. ah.. t-that’s really g-good” Wonpil praises in a shaky tone and Jaehyung bobs his head faster as a respond.

“I-I’m g-gonna.. I’m gonna cum..” Wonpil warns a little later and tried to let Jaehyung stop before he does something he can’t control but the taller doesn’t seem to mind the warning and only squeezed the thigh he’s holding on to balance himself until Wonpil climaxes and spilling in his mouth.

“Why did you do that?” Wonpil queries in shock after Jaehyung pulls back so he could sit up to see the taller’s face.

Wonpil swiftly grabbed any cloth to wipe the taller’s face.

“I’m okay” Jaehyung smiles down as he look at the worried face and took the smaller hand to his, to stop him from wiping his face.

“I’m not. Don’t do that”

“You did that..”

“I was just doing my job.. that’s something else”

“But still.. you liked it, right?”

Wonpil sighs because how could that be the only thing on Jaehyung’s mind.

“Of course.. you were great” Wonpil smiles back and cupped the taller’s face to kiss his now red lips and Jaehyung responds too easily as Wonpil holds him from his waist, leading him to his lap.

Even though Jaehyung is much taller than him, he couldn’t really mind it because Jaehyung will always lean down for him and kiss him like there’s no tomorrow.

When they need to pull away to take a breathe, Wonpil then led his lips to Jaehyung’s neck, sucking and giving him love bites all over the place, down to his chest and when he is done, he stared at the now purple bruises he created.

“It’s beautiful..” Wonpil grins after looking up to the taller.

“But you’re prettier..”

“Of course I am..” They both giggled and after it died out, they are back to kissing again and Jaehyung didn’t waste his time to pin the shorter down when Wonpil began stroking him to help him get aroused again but before they could continue, Jaehyung did his best to stared down at the now grinding man below him, waiting to be fuck.

“Wonpil-ah, call me hyung”

“At this difficult moment? Is that your kink?” Wonpil frowns out of frustration.

Jaehyung giggles. “It’ll take as longer if you don’t do it now”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“We’re not going down to what we’re supposed to do..”

“You can really handle that?”

“I will until you call me hyung.. I mean.. your ex, even my ex, you all call them hyung, but me.. Are we strangers?” Wonpil is getting impatient but he couldn’t help scrunch his nose at the cute pout of the man in above him.

“We’re business partners..”

“Are we still that way, right now?”

“Does it look like that?”

“Are you uncomfortable around me?” Wonpil noticed how Jaehyung became slightly insecure at his own question.

“No, I like being around you” He frantically replies, afraid that Jaehyung will misunderstand him.

“But why won’t you do it?”

“I was just playing.. I’ll call you hyung..”

“Say it again..”

“Hyung..”

“Okay” Jaehyung nods before kissing him on his forehead, going back to what he initially wants to do. Honestly he’s been dying to get this over too but he really just want to take his time to explore Wonpil’s body.

After putting fingers on the shorter’s hole to let him loose, he finally grabs his lube and condom at the side of the bed but Wonpil stops him by holding the wrapper from his hand.

“You don’t have to use the condom”

“Are you sure? What if I..”

“You won’t.. I don’t do this with anyone but I want to feel your everything..”

“Then.. how about the last time.. does it mean..?”

“Think whatever you want to think.. but you can think of it later” Wonpil then locked his legs to the taller’s hips and let his member hit his hole. Wonpil hisses from the sensitiveness. It feels like he’s been waiting since forever, they had too many intermissions and talks they never had before. Maybe because this is the first time he is becoming more honest about himself that he answers every question ask.

Jaehyung’s attention has been taken by his own sensitiveness as well and decided to continue the discussion for later. Jaehyung then added a lube on his hand and put it on his cock, it was cold and Jaehyung couldn’t wait any longer than he slightly shivered the moment he inserted his member until he could deeply sink. Wonpil quietly moans and grabs Jaehyung’s back tightly for support, his lifts are half parted as he take in the member in his hole.

Jaehyung then began thrusting slow until they are fully adjusted. His pace became faster as time pass by, their loud noises and Wonpil’s voice calling his ‘ hyung’s’ could be heard around the room. It encourages him more to make sure Wonpil is satisfied on the pleasure he’s receiving. Later, he could see that Wonpil is getting tired of his position so Jaehyung carefully pulls out and lift Wonpil’s left leg to his shoulders before squeezing Wonpil’s ass and thrusting once again. Lewd noises once again fill the room, the slapping sound of their skin and their heavy panting until they can’t take it any longer, until they’re reaching their climax and cummed on each other’s stomach and thighs. Despite of being sticky and hot, they kissed more as they catch up on their high before Jaehyung ended up slamming his body on top of the shorter.

“That was really good, hyung..”

“Your response is quite good as well, I had fun..”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Are you not tired?”

“I don’t think I’d be tired tonight besides, I may have not had enough..”

Jaehyung shakes his head while he chuckle, reaching out on his drawer for wipes to clean them both up and when Jaehyung lifts his head to face the shorter once again, he smiles and stares down.

“Why are you always horny?” But Wonpil doesn’t respond by words, instead he took the opportunity to pull the taller close and kiss him deeply, fingers rubbing on his shoulders traveling to his back before it completely went down to his ass until it found its way to boldly grope the taller’s cock.

Wonpil then managed to stroke him. He could feel the taller twitch from another sensation setting up on his body.

“Yah, K..ah.. ish.. Kim W-Wonpil..ah..” Jaehyung frowns yet obviously taken over by the pleasure of his still sensitive cock until he is hitting his climax once again.

Jaehyung lays down the bed in a dizzy state, still panting from the over stimulation.

“Can you take it?” Wonpil leans on his side to face the taller.

“I thought today is my day..” Jaehyung replies, understanding what Wonpil means and what he wants.

“I’ll make you feel good too..” Wonpil says as his lips grazes on Jaehyung’s shoulder to the hickies he left on his skin while his fingers are busy playing with his nipples, leaving him in aroused sight that Wonpil enjoys to see.. a lot.

Jaehyung hisses at the arousal yet he doesn’t let Wonpil stop either and that makes Wonpil more courageous to do what he wants that he is sitting on top of the taller without any notice.

Wonpil trailed kisses on the marks he left earlier as he enjoy the sight below him.

“Why are you always too sensitive?”

“I’m only sensitive for you..”

“Have you ever realized hyung.. we’ve never done it in the back? That’s more comfortable for you, wanna do that?”

“I like seeing your face..” Jaehyung grins that made Wonpil softly laugh.

“Me too.. I like your reactions, even the first time..”

“You really did well.. on my first..”

“Why have you never bottomed before? Isn’t that .. weird?..”

“I don’t know.. I like it more when I’m taking the lead so I just do it like that..”

“But now you’re at my mercy..” Wonpil leans closer to the taller’s ears. “You won’t be able to do anything..” and he laughs like a lustful devil that made Jaehyung chuckle, not because of the statement but because of the contagious laughter.

Jaehyung wrapped his arms around after adjusting from the shorter’s fingers, when Wonpil pulls in and buried his face on the taller’s neck, he slowly thrust back and forth until there’s nowhere to go and the only thing he could do is move faster and harder from the loud response he is getting from Jaehyung’s moans. Jaehyung had his legs locked tightly on the shorter’s waist and Wonpil’s hands are on his ass, squeezing it for more pressure and pleasure. Wet kisses are left in their mouths, heavy breaths as they once again reaches their climax.

“I’m gonna cum..” Wonpil pulls his head up as he pants and groans loud.

“Me too..” Jaehyung holds him tight as they both reach their limits and spills a hot and sticky liquid on their skin.

“Fuck! I’m tired but that was really good”

They both chuckle as Wonpil carefully pulls out from the tight hole, leaving more deep kisses to one another until they can do it no more.

They slept side by side with a smile on their faces but when Jaehyung felt the coldness of his naked body, he searched to find the warmness of the other but to his disappointment.. he’s no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a mistake on the smut part forgive me for I can’t proofread my own smut writings, I cringe.
> 
> And for this chapter.. this shouldn’t end here but I decided to cut it because it’s too long.. let’s see what will happen to them.. I’m emotionally exhausted..
> 
> Have a lovely day My Days!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil’s POV

Park fucking Jaehyung. 27. A fucking law professor at the same fucking university he is admitted. Why the fuck does it have to be Jaehyung of all people? Why?!

It was the beginning of summer when Wonpil regretted why he gave his business card. He had experienced the regret before but it was always because of how rude or disrespectful the client is. Meanwhile, Jaehyung was a unique case, his reason is too big. It’s because the client is too good. Too good to be here.

As time passed, he was glad summer is about to end. It was a good thing to forget the strange feeling that is beginning to grow in his chest yet maybe, the world was trying to cheat on him and beat him up.

Maybe, it was always his destiny to become the most unlucky person alive.

The day he left Jaehyung after getting mad, it reminded him of a man he fell in love with a few years ago. His high school sweetheart. Younghyun was really good to him, an ideal type he could describe but he was too good. Too good to be true. And Wonpil knew he doesn’t deserve it. So he left his one year relationship and ran away to a place where no one will make importance of him. Who won’t see him as he is. He changed himself to survive, and he became patient for the dream his little sister has left for him.

Jaehyung was just like Younghyun. He doesn’t want it. Jaehyung‘s too good to be true. He has already changed too much and if he goes back, how will he be? How will he survive? When he still have a dream to chase. He doesn’t want to love someone in his current situation and he doesn’t want to be loved by someone who is too different from him. So he ran away. He ran away from the person whom he fell in love with for the first time after a while.

At his room, while he was lying on his bed. Doing nothing but think. Just thinking deeply after crying so much the whole night. He grabbed his phone and looked for a phone number to call.

“Mina..”

“Wonpil-nim.. how are you?” Mina asks sweetly unlike her usual tone, meaning she’s not on her shift.

Wonpil smiles a little on her never changing energy.

“Can we meet? When will you be available?”

And Mina felt that something’s wrong. Wonpil’s doesn’t sound too happy at all.

“Wonpil!!” Mina squeals for seeing after a long while. They may have talked a lot of times on the phone but it’s difficult for them to have a chance to catch up personally.

On a buffet type of restaurant, they had small talks about work and school. About stuffs on their personal life. It’s a long day they spent yet it’s so short when they are together.

“How about you stop this, instead of halting your clients?” Mina worriedly asks.

“No.. I don’t want that yet. I just really need lots of thinking right now” Wonpil looks down and fiddles on his own food with a chopstick on his hand, it seems like he lost his appetite.

“Tell me, who is it? Who made you sad? You’ve never been like this since the first time we met”

“None” Wonpil said tearfully so Mina quickly took a napkin to wipe his tears. He chuckle over his sadness as a defense mechanism to stop himself from crying and that almost broke Mina‘s heart. “There’s this really nice person. But he is fucking annoying. I really hate him. I hate him so much... I hate him—“

He constantly grumbles.

“Wonpil.. does that person makes you want to be a better one?”

If there’s one strong point of Mina, it would be her instincts. With her always calm and soothing voice, she never fails when it comes to Wonpil and that’s why, she was able to convince him to come with her, to the place that helped him for his studies.

Wonpil had his head down low before he nods slowly.

“I can’t like him. If he’s too good then wouldn’t I be unfair of him? I don’t want to be like that.. he has to be happy..”

“Wonpil..”

“I sleep with different people almost every night but I never cared about it until he started caring about me. I‘m disgusted of myself when he treats me like he doesn’t know what I do for a living. He keeps on shaking me”

“You’re just scared Wonpil-ah..”

“I know.. but I’m more scared of not doing what I’m already used to just because I liked someone. That would be so illogical. And I would be so stupid to do that. Because love, it’s never guaranteed.. one day you’ll love each other to death, then one day you’ll break up without knowing the reason why... why do I even have to have this feelings when I know all this stuff?”

Mina listens intently as Wonpil speaks in rage. Thankfully they chose a restaurant with a good distance from the other customers. Wonpil’s voice isn’t high or low but you could tell how he feels through his pitch and the look of his eyes.

He’s terrified and Mina almost snickers at that. Not because she is being sarcastic but she’s always amaze of how pure Wonpil is, everyone comes first before him.

“.. because love is not  _ stuffs _ , Wonpil-ah. You don’t have it in your hand, you feel it. And right now, all you have to do is accept yourself. That change can happen. Do you know how difficult it is to find someone who would accept us for who we are? Love isn’t guaranteed but isn’t much better for you to figure out later? Job? It’s everywhere. We can find a job for you. I know everything so all you have to do is trust me.. just like the first time we met. Think about it”

Just like every single time, Wonpil is shaken by her opinions however he is really stubborn at this point and he is determined this time to hide the growing feelings inside him.

However, he saw Sungjin smiling on the other table, surprisingly with his ex and another lady with them. And he started to wonder if it’s okay for Sungjin to be happy before Jaehyung.. if it’s okay to see him beaming and joking around as if he never had caused pain for the blonde.

And he hated how his anger lead him to call the restricted phone number. He hated how he wants to show Sungjin that Jaehyung is happier. Why does it matter? Why does he matter?

And he is jealous.. what if Jaehyung was just really confused and he still want Sungjin back? What if he thought was right?

And he really hated that. So he started to wonder..

_ If I was always good at pushing everyone away then why do I keep pulling you in? _

He was drunk but it wasn’t enough to lose his sanity and he wished he was drunk enough to pretend he is going crazy but he wasn’t and his desperation was not caused by the alcohol. The more they stay in the same space, the more he wants him in his arms even when he already promised he won’t. 

It was probably Sungjin who shaken him to believe that everything between them is really over and wanted Jaehyung for himself however, even when their lips are pressed gently and he is desperately holding on to the other’s body, touching every inches of his skin, taking in his distinctive sweet scent, it wasn’t enough for Wonpil to become brave and just as he thought, he woke up wanting to run away. He could not even look back until he realized his mistakes on the cold blowing his skin, tears began to flow like waterfalls but he doesn’t dare to go back. He was wrong and this is right. It is right to stop here and accept his fate, Jaehyung deserves better and he doesn’t have the time to play around. They have different plans and he should leave while he still can.

Yet, those words are always an empty words when it comes to those sincere eyes and calm voice. Why can’t he get mad when he is obviously being forced at doing something he wants to avoid.

But just like always, maybe the world was really trying to cheat on him and beat him up because his shaken mind and broken heart are looking for sense to this illogical behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected this to exceed 100 kudos. Thank you, I appreciate it so much and I feel guilty for those 100 people reading this trashy fic. I was just doing what I want out of impulse. It was a hella ride but I do hope you had fun. 👉👈
> 
> I will try to be clearer next time. Now we are nearing to the end, I don’t even know what will happen to them. Good luck Jae. You can do it friend, you can do it!
> 
> That’s it for now..
> 
> Have a lovely day My Days!


	15. Chapter 15

Wonpil is nowhere to be found no matter where Jaehyung look. He immediately went back to his room to pick up his phone and dial the number Wonpil used yesterday to call him. He whispered prayers as the phone constantly rings until someone picks up.

“Where are you?” There’s a rush on his tone yet it became silent for a moment when there were no response until Jaehyung could hear a sniffling sound on the other line.

“Jaehyung-ssi.. I guess you’re right. I’m sorry, I got a bad habit of running away” Jaehyung unconsciously grips his phone tight. As much as the fear growing deep inside and his bitten lower lip, his heart breaks into pieces upon hearing the breaking tone of the shorter’s voice. He grasped his car key in no time as his heart rushes to find him.

“Let’s talk so just stay where you are and tell me your location now!” The nervousness made his tone higher as he wait for the elevator.

“Don’t come. I keep forgetting I can’t like someone like you.. Forget me. If we see each other again, I’ll pretend I don’t know you so you do the same.. please..” His voice is softer compare to the other days they spent together. Another sniffle comes to the background as if Wonpil is suppressing the urge to cry and it’s making Jaehyung mad. He wants to understand. He wants them to be okay. He still have a lot of things to apologize for but he doesn’t even know where to find him.

“That’s bullshit!” His voice echoes the elevator as he watch the numbers of the floor going down. “Wonpil.. please. Don’t be like that.. Talk to me.. I did you wrong, I’m sorry but please let’s sort things out.. huh?”

He runs down the basement to pick up his car.

“No.. it’s okay. I actually.. kinda understand now.. I must’ve kept leading you on.. so I should be the one who must apologize. I went overboard. I’m sorry”

It became silent for a moment as Jaehyung began to start up his car. He quickly placed it on speaker as he put it on a stand in front of him before the shorter began to speak again.

“But Jaehyung-ssi, once I graduate.. I will be changing jobs. I will be the best architect out there and you’ll be proud of me so.. can you.. wait for me?”

Jaehyung freezes at the question as his tears threatens to fall. He gripped his wheels tighter as the pain from the shorter’s story struck him once again.

But it never mattered to me, Wonpil-ah..

Yes, he admits he’s selfish for wanting Wonpil more for himself but he never mocked him for what he does. He never did.

“What am I saying? I’m hanging up now. Thanks for everything. Goodbye, Mr. Park” Wonpil mutters before Jaehyung could respond and end the call.

Jaehyung‘s anxiousness grew as he drives to nowhere. Afraid that he might not be able to catch Wonpil and it might become their last talk before Wonpil could change his phone number. He tried to dial the number again but this time it only leads him to the voicemail no matter how many times he try.

He kept his eyes wide open as he drive slow to check every corner of the street. It’s still dawn but any moment soon, the roads will be crowded and it’ll be impossible to find Wonpil. Probably, he’s already taken a taxi or bus. He doesn’t know where he lives. How will he approach him at school? Wonpil might not talk to him again.

As he think of possible solutions, he hits the break of his car upon seeing a familiar figure sitting on a bench at a bus station.

He quickly pull over and when he slams the door of his car, the person he’s been looking for with that black hair and wide doe eyes that looks red from crying, on that same bus station they first met, he looks up in surprise.

Jaehyung sighs worriedly as he crouched down to meet the frail and sad eyes.

“Why do you have to be here?”

“Jaehyung-ssi..” Jaehyung single handedly cups his face in a gentle manner and Wonpil could feel himself break again in the warmness of the touch he desperately wants to get used to.

“Let’s go back”

“Jaehyung-ssi..”

Jaehyung knows Wonpil will only protest and make an excuse he doesn’t mean so he cut him short and held his hand softly from his free hand.

“Please.. please go home with me.. it’s cold here. I can’t let you get sick”

Time has really flown so fast, it was only summer when they first met here, one fall they met once again and it seems like winter’s about to come at the change of weather but why do they have to be here again?

Tears flow that he wants to harshly wipe out of embarrassment. There’s only resentment for showing this side he’s been keeping for so long. He hates it. He hates it when somebody can see him weak like this but he hates it the most when the person who could see him like this is the one who became his weakness. And Jaehyung beats him from wiping his tears away, as he already had his both thumb carefully wiping his tears like a delicate flower he is. And in the blur, Wonpil could see a thin smile along the pain drawing in his eyes.

“Why are you crying? This isn’t like you. Where is the sassy Wonpil I knew? Hmm?”

Jaehyung attempts to make the atmosphere lighter but Wonpil only attempted to swat his hand from his still tearful eyes out of embarrassment.

“I’m not like that.. sorry to disappoint you. Now stop wasting your time and leave me alone” Wonpil answers timidly and if this is not a serious situation right now, Jaehyung would’ve thought of how Wonpil can be unexpectedly cute like this but it isn’t and he needs to convince the ever stubborn Wonpil.

“How about you? I can’t leave you here”

Despite of his little words, he begs deep inside that Wonpil will stay even just for a while to talk. Just for him to explain and if it doesn’t work, he’ll take it as it is but he can’t let him go right now. And his worry grows longer from hearing another vehicle pulling over on the background that Jaehyung could already assume what it is. He could hear few footsteps coming close assuming they’re coming out from the bus and Jaehyung swallows a lump as he stare deeply on Wonpil’s eye.

“But I don’t really want to let you go, Kim Wonpil”

“The b-bus is here..” In a small voice Wonpil tried to escape Jaehyung’s deep eyes and stand up to chase the bus but Jaehyung held him by the wrist and held his eyes longer.

“Are you really leaving?” Jaehyung carefully asks. “Are you sure?”

“Hmm..”

“I’m sorry..” Jaehyung finally let him go as he stood up himself.. “Okay..” He nods with his head down low and he didn’t meet the shorter’s eye again until the moment he disappeared from his sight.

Jaehyung went to work without a sleep that day.

“You’ve been really down lately.. what’s up?” Jimin tried to investigate for the nth time. She doesn’t know how many days has passed since she noticed how sullen Jae was. She’s been trying to cheer him up but it doesn’t work and she thought this is about Sungjin again but Jae has been denying for the nth time as well that she doesn’t know what else to think when it was only Sungjin, that jerk, broke his heart.

Jae doesn’t respond, he’s been lying down on the available couch on Jimin’s office for half an hour now to sleep though it’s obvious he couldn’t.

“I called Bambam, Youngjae and Mark. We’re going on a club tonight, get ready” Jimin notifies him as she scrolls on her phone with a chopstick on the other hand to eat her lunch.

“You go.. I’m tired. I need to go on a class at weekends. Remember?..” He lazily responds from his groggy tone.

“Who the fuck even told you to get a doctorate when you’re already a fucking lawyer? Stop studying, just drop it” Jimin replies in nonchalance as she continue what she’s been doing.

“Stop being crazy and exclude me..”

“We’re going because you’re sad you moron. Your class is scheduled at night tomorrow so stop acting up and let’s go. I’ll drive your car”

They both sound dead as they continue arguing because Jimin is tired of trying to be nice and Jae is tired of explaining what he couldn’t explain.

Jae isn’t in a mood even after seeing his closest friends from high school being giddy of dancing on the dance floor because he was never a dancer like them and he’s never showed his interest for it after realizing he doesn’t have the talent so he lazily walked to the second floor alone to find their designated seat and probably have a little drink as he wait for them to get tired and go up by themselves but when he was pointed to the dark blue round couch on the corner, he thought the waiter was mistaken because there’s already two people sitting on it but then one of them approached him.

“Hello, Professor Park..” The person with a deep voice approached to greet him.

“Oh, Yoon Dowoon? Why are you here?”

“Bambam hyung told me to come.. I was waiting here..”

“But they’re downstairs..”

“Ah, really?”

“Who were you with?”

“Oh, his name is— where did he go?”

“Who was it?”

“Ah, it’s a friend on the university.. his name is Wonpil. We’ve been hanging— Prof! Hyung!”

Jaehyung runs in a speed of light as he go to the only possible direction where Wonpil could head. He might not saw his face earlier but he could remember that he was wearing a black fitted pants and hot red leather jacket. And before he could completely go downstairs, he spotted the shorter immediately.

“Wonpil!” The shorter freezes for a second when his name was called, before he could process himself to running away but he couldn’t and Jaehyung had his hand on his.

When their eyes met, there was surprise and nervousness on Wonpil’s face. The familiar look Jaehyung remembered when they first met at the university and it frightened him the instance of realization of how they’re going roundabout. He he was quick to let the shorter’s hand go and led it to comb his fingers to his blonde hair.

“I-I’m sorry..” Jaehyung presses his lips together as he closes his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. “I-I d-didn’t mean to..” And he opens his eyes to look at him. “I’m sorry. I’ll.. I.. I’ll leave you alone. I’m really sorry”

And before Wonpil could open his mouth, Jaehyung has already ran upstairs, filled with regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two versions of this.. and I chose the rougher road because of a certain scene ☹️ I honestly still haven’t decided until now if I’m doing the right thing. I’m really bad at making decisions.
> 
> Thanks for reading today too.. Have a lovely day ☺️


	16. Chapter 16

“Younghyunnie hyung..”

“Oi, Wonpil-ah! How are you?”

They both waved to each other with excitement in their eyes. It has really been a long time since they last hang out together. Though they haven’t met for four years, it felt like nothing has changed between them. Good thing, they met once again even if it’s in a very weird situation and shared phone number information. Wonpil and Younghyun kept their contact like good old friends, like they never experienced a break up and today, the two agreed to meet on their old favorite restaurant.

“I’m doing good.. How’s you and Sungjin hyung?”

“We’re good.. very good actually. He’s been really sweet to me these days.. How about you and Jaehyung-ssi?”

Wonpil nods as he smiles happily for him. “We’re doing fine”

Younghyun smiles back at the response, thinking maybe his advise to Jaehyung also helped them make up.

They both sit down and let the waitress on a yellow skirt and white shirt take their orders without looking at the menu and decided to just pick their favorites for the old times sake.

“Jaehyung-ssi knows that we’re seeing each other today, right?”

“Hmm.. of course..” Wonpil responds passively. “What about you?”

“I told Sungjin hyung and he was just cool about it, he didn’t even asked.. when he acts like that, it scares me..”

Wonpil smiles at the shivering action on Younghyun’s body, though his eyes tells the otherwise, that he seems so happy with his current life.

Another male waiter came by to put their orders on the table.

Wonpil picks up the soda and sips on his straw as Younghyun did the same.

“Don’t worry.. Sungjin hyung and I become a really good friends.. I should call him sometimes for a drink..”

“Yah! Drink when we are all around, you guys can’t take care of yourselves..”

“Aigoo.. you don’t have to worry hyung..” Wonpil grins playfully that made Younghyun chuckle just like how it always work in the past.

“I have always been curious about what you’re doing now.. so even if our situation is quite ridiculous, I’m glad we met again”

Younghyun’s eyes roam around the different types of flowers in the flower garden they chose to visit today and Wonpil chuckles softly reminding how they all strangely got along. They continue to stroll in the colorful scenario around them until they found a picnic like table under a tree and sat across each other.

“Me too, hyung.. it’s really good to see you again..”

“It’s really good..” Younghyun said before the atmosphere between them became thicker. They’ve been playing around the whole day but they also know that they shouldn’t let this day go without an answer.

“Tell me.. why? What happened to us?”

Silence. It became quiet for a while as Wonpil stares at somewhere not in Younghyun’s eyes. The older of the two patiently waits knowing it must be difficult to start.

“Hyung.. I know it’s too late and.. I’m sorry” Younghyun quietly waits for Wonpil to continue. “Plenty of years has passed but not even once.. I had ever forgotten about what I did to you. I was unfair but.. why didn’t you told me about your parents?”

Younghyun silently gasps upon hearing the question.

“You knew?” He whispers and Wonpil shakes his head in disagreement.

“I didn’t meant to but your friend from another school approached me.. he asked me why won’t you go. I didn’t understand at first and had him explain to me. I heard they were waiting for you for over a year at that time so I figured, something was holding you back to see them..”

“That’s because.. if I go it means I’ll be staying there for good..” Younghyun cuts in to explain his side.

“I know.. and that’s when I realized that all those times, you can’t leave all because of me.. I was pitiful.. I had no parents, I had no—“

“Wonpil.. please.. stop.. you know that’s not it. I loved you.. and I didn’t want to leave you alone..”

“That’s why I hated you more.. if you told me, I would’ve waited for you and see if we can still work things out but you didn’t.. knowing you, I thought you might had different plans.. so I chose to let you go first before you could do anything else. I was afraid, you can’t have a good life because of me and I couldn’t bare to see the day where you’ll blame me because you weren’t able to pursue college all because your parents won’t support you if you don’t go to them..”

Younghyun became tearful the more Wonpil explains his side. It hurts more today than the agony of not knowing what happened between them.

“Did you really think I could blame you?” Controlling his tears to fall, with his shaky eyes, he asks in a whisper.

“No..” Wonpil knitted his brows. “Because.. you were a good person to me and I-I was always important to you..” His voice suddenly broke as he speak so he swallows a lump to control himself. To not let himself cry just like how he promised before this day began. “.. but I can’t imagine a smart and cool person like you lose your future.. when you can have everything at the moment..”

Younghyun stares at Wonpil with a question in his eyes because Wonpil should know him better than that.

“You always know I have my ways.. I can work or get a college loan if I want to.. if they don’t support me here. You should’ve been a little more patient..” Younghyun points out but tears began to fall when he realized how his tone is raising up. He takes a breathe. “..but I suppose you didn’t trust me enough..”

“Hyung..” Wonpil shakes his head.. “I trust you.. and I believe in what you can do.. you’re one of the most capable person I’ve known and I admired you a lot because of that. It’s just.. I wanted things to be easier for you..”

“It wasn’t easy when you left..”

“But it was easier for you to take another step because you have a family to take care of you.. I didn’t want you to be like me.. I don’t want you to experience the struggle of supporting yourself. When you have no one to lean on.. it can really be exhausting.. Even if you want to sleep, you can’t because you have a lot of things to worry and.. and I.. I don’t want that to happen to you. You were young and I wanted you to be assured that your tomorrow’s going to be okay..”

“I came back two years after I left.. I tried to find you anywhere because I thought I did something wrong and if I apologize.. just in case if I ask for your forgiveness.. you might accept me again..”

They both became silent and Wonpil looks down as the tears he is trying to hide began to fall.

“I dated a lot of people overseas but I couldn’t get over you. I asked my parents to let me go, to continue my studies here.. but it was just an excuse to see you again..”

It became silent once again. Wonpil stared at his own fiddling fingers.

“If we were more honest, maybe.. maybe.. it might’ve changed..” Wonpil quietly said while Younghyun had his head down low.

“I.. I didn’t know.. I’m really sorry.. I’m sorry for letting you see yourself in me.. I didn’t thought much.. I didn’t know I was hurting you.. I’m sorry.. I just wanted to be with you..”

“I know hyung.. I know you had good intentions.. and it wasn’t your fault.. I also want to apologize for leaving.. I was mad and.. terrified.. I couldn’t stop thinking of the negative possibilities.. but look at you now.. you look good and a lot handsome than before..” Wonpil smiles tenderly from his tears and Younghyun smiles back on the attempt of making the atmosphere better “..therefore, I won’t regret.. I’ll never regret my decision.. you have Sungjin hyung.. you’ve got a job you enjoy.. it’s perfect and it feels like my wishes for you has been fulfilled already. I couldn’t get any happier for you, hyung.. thank you for becoming successful..”

Younghyun softly smiles at the sincerity from Wonpil’s eyes.

“You’re still sweet as always.. our Wonpillie.. until the end you were thinking of me.. I’m sorry..” Younghyun was always good at talking, he’s a social butterfly but learning Wonpil’s deepest thoughts made him speechless. The more he think of words to say, the more it gets empty. Wonpil’s intentions are always misunderstood for always doing it his own way. He wished he knew Wonpil better.

“Instead of apologizing.. how about a thank you?”

Wonpil has finally become a little more cheerful than earlier and Younghyun gain strength from his smile. Instead of guilt, courage filled him.

“Thank you.. Wonpil-ah..” They smiled to each other with a better confidence. “Though what I’m gonna say next is ridiculous and unethical of me but come to think of it, this could be.. destiny?”

Younghyun cringe as he try to express himself and Wonpil tries not to laugh.

“If I didn’t meet Sungjin hyung.. I wouldn’t find you through Jaehyung-ssi whom you’re unexpectedly dating too. We’re each other’s exes.. it’s a strange encounter but everything found its purpose. And I wish it found its purpose for you too..“

“Probably.. but I just wanna clarify that Jaehyung-ssi and I are not like that. We only happened to meet frequently and known each other.. aside from that.. we’re nothing”

“Are you serious? You two don’t look like that.. Jaehyung-ssi surely likes you!”

“If there’s destiny.. maybe the purpose was to talk to you and now we’re okay.. I’m satisfied just by that”

Wonpil tried to dodge the topic however Younghyun seems not too bother at what he said and wanted to get back on the topic.

“Don’t you like him?”

“Honest answer? I do, a bit.. but it’s just that. No more.. no less..”

“What’s wrong? If you’re doubting because of what happened to the three of us.. Jaehyung-ssi doesn’t have that kind of feelings for Sungjin hyung anymore.. we t—“

“No, it’s not like that. I don’t really care about whether he still likes Sungjin or not..”

“Wonpil.. I may not know what’s stopping you but I hope you don’t end up regretting your decisions. I want you to be happy”

“Don’t worry hyung, we already talked.. there’s nothing more to say. But thanks for your concern. Don’t worry about me or him.. he should be fine. It’s nothing serious.. it was just.. hmm.. a fling?” Wonpil softly chuckles even though his eyes tells the opposite and Younghyun could see it from the reflection of his own. However, he tried not to say anything, thinking maybe there’s something they have to resolve.

“I’ll put my faith in you, Wonpil-ah”

“Thank you hyung..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we have resolved everyone.. Just a bit more. Thank you for staying around~
> 
> Our comeback date is on May 11 everyone, let’s stay active and stream together~ fighting!!
> 
> Have a lovely day My Days!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, one more chapter..

In a short walk of Wonpil near his house to a cafe where Mina has texted him to meet up, he tried to search for the lady somewhere around the corner of the building where they usually sit in every time they meet at the same cafe however instead of finding Mina..

“Jae—“ It was Jaehyung whose sitting in the corner wearing a black pants and a semi-formal blue long sleeved polo. There is a ceramic cup on his hand, taking a sip of his hot coffee as he stare somewhere outside who seems to be waiting for someone too.

Wonpil took a step back to leave and text Mina to meet somewhere else instead however Jaehyung has already captured him in his eyes from the distance and called his name.

“Wonpil..”

“Jaehyung-ssi, what are you doing here?” Wonpil asks. Somehow feeling awkward as he stand in front of the table.

“I’m going to meet a client”

“Oh, I see. I’ll—“ Wonpil was about to say goodbye when his phone buzzed from his hand. He was quick to check the message just to see a good luck from Mina.

“Or.. not” Wonpil sighs. “Did Mina told you to come here?” He sits in across Jaehyung.

“You know her?”

“I think she tricked us. I’m sorry for wasting your time” Wonpil scratched his head after explaining and Jaehyung blinks under his eyeglasses.

“Oh, o-okay. I’ll go after I finish my coffee”

The shorter nods. “What did she told you?” He asks.

“She asked me regarding an assault. I told her I don’t take any cases for now cause I’m busy with my classes but she insisted that she’s only asking for advice”

“And you agreed?”

“She sounded desperate. I felt pity and she talked really well..”

“She does.. I’m sorry”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine”

“Then why are you acting like this? It’s awkward, you know”

“I know. I don’t know why I’m acting like this too. I’m sorry”

“Stop saying you’re sorry.. You didn’t do anything wrong”

“So— I’ll stop now. I should go..” Wonpil says as he stands up from his seat. Jae slowly nods without meeting the shorter’s eyes. 

Wonpil then contemplates whether to leave now or to say what’s on his mind or not. After seeing Younghyun last week, he learned a lesson he wished won’t happen again in the future.

“Jaehyung-ssi.. do you still remember about what we talked about on the rooftop?” Jaehyung looks up to meet the shorter’s eyes.

“I didn’t go.. I didn’t meet the client. I’m not going to meet any clients from now on and I might have also given up my job. I might stop college and I might go broke all because of you” Wonpil continuously said. He felt refreshed like a thorn has been plucked from his insides, allowing him to breathe again.

“Hold on— wait. What? why? W-Why did you that?” An opposite reaction is expressed on Jaehyung’s face. While a tired smug on Wonpil’s lips appear as he went back to his seat.

“Its crazy, right? Just because of this stupid emotions” Wonpil didn’t sound as awkward as he was earlier. Instead it feels like Jaehyung is talking to the Wonpil he had always knows but with a guilt towards the shorter.

“It’s my fault. I apologize”

“It’s not entirely your fault.” Wonpil began a little too serious in his tone. “It was my decision. If I didn’t followed you then, things won’t go out of hand. If I didn’t asked you to sleep with me that night, I wouldn’t have hurt you so much”

Wonpil stared at him with so much guilt in his eyes and that only hurt more for Jaehyung. The bitterness from that dawn is still engraved in his memory.

“I‘m sorry. I’m so drawn to you I didn’t notice I was becoming selfish. I wanted you to choose me. That time on my condo.. because I thought we’ll be able to settle it in the morning, I didn’t say anything but I lost my timing to apologize. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you..”

“No, I was just kidding” Wonpil forced to smile as a hint of sadness formed in his eyes. “I’ve been feeding myself since I was a kid. I know what to do. I was just telling you because I don’t want to leave any regrets. I want to make sure I won’t regret again”

“Then I’d do the same. I.. also don’t want to leave any regrets” Jae quietly said. “I like you, Kim Wonpil.. I just.. want to tell you that”

Fondness and hurt are now coming together in Jaehyung’s eyes and Wonpil couldn’t bear to see the sincerity that tears formed on his eyes so he looked down to cover his embarrassed face.

“Is it too much?” Jaehyung became startled at the sight. “I swear I’m not asking you to reciprocate it. I only want to say it in case I might miss the timing again” He tried to explain.

“It’s not like that” Wonpil fails to smile.

“Then what is it?”

“Don’t mind it”

“You said you don’t want regrets. You should say it here now or it will haunt you. Do you want that?”

Wonpil looks up once again and shakes his head. “It’s just.. that night.. I was really sure I wanted to stay. I really wanted to do that.. but I woke up afraid of myself. I became unsure of my decisions. I feel like I don’t deserve to be with you. I started thinking about what I said to you all these times. What if all of those were only an excuses that I’m involuntarily trying to use to find a way out? And the truth is I’m just afraid to love someone because I feel like if what happened to you and Sungjin will happen to us, if love can easily come and go even after building all those years together, where would I put myself in this situation? I’m not good at risking something I can’t see myself. I guess I just can’t accept that I’m still scared of losing someone I love so before I could start anything, I’d rather do nothing at all”

“What if it doesn’t turn like how you thought it would be? I understand your point. Not every relationship can have a happy ending. It’ll always be a trial and error but.. not every relationship had a bad ending either and we won’t know what we will become if we don’t take a risk. I know you’re only thinking of the possibilities but if we put trust on each other, will that ever be enough for you to believe? Because if we choose each other, I will always trust in you and what I’m trying to say is I had never opposed to the kind of occupation you had. You told me everything and I completely accept your reasons so I don’t want you to worry about me, my thoughts or if I‘m disappointed. Because I’m not. It was me who liked you first. And I liked you for who you are. You did what you did for yourself. Instead, I’m proud of you. I’m thankful you made it here and now you’re chasing your dreams. To me, you’re the coolest person I’ve ever met”

Jaehyung breathes out after the long speech. Wonpil couldn’t hide the fluttering feeling that’s bubbling inside his chest. It was so easy but why was it so hard? Why did he had to hurt the both of them?

“What a sweet liar..”

“I’m not lying. I’m only stating the truth” Jaehyung defended. 

They fell silent but before everything could become awkward for the both of them, Jaehyung spoke.

“Wonpil-ah.. I’m sorry I almost ruined your life. You probably lost your job because of me but will you still date me? I can wait.. Just like how you want”

“Now that we have come to this..it feels like Mina has set me up on a trap..”

“Who is Mina by the way?”

“She’s.. our receptionist. You know her.. you talk to her every time you set an appointment with me”

“I see.. the receptionist told me something about you..”

“When?”

“A long time.. last summer. She told me that you’re like a vampire..”

Wonpil snorts at the unexpected answer.

“She told me you’re not the type who makes conversation. You don’t try hard to be liked. You always leave your clients before the sunrise. But that’s because you have personal reasons so she hoped I can get along with you.”

“Is it necessary to tell you that?”

“I know.. I don’t know why she has to tell me”

“I wonder if she always tell my clients..”

“She said she’s rooting for me..”

“What does that even mean?”

Jae shrugs.

“It seems like you talked to her a lot. Why haven’t you recognized her voice before coming here?”

“I don’t know.. it sounded different..”

“Ah, it must be a conspiracy with her girlfriend”

The taller took a sip of his coffee with nothing to say. He wants to stay a little more but he couldn’t find a reason to.

“Call me when you’re ready. I’ll wait.. It’s weekend, you should go home and take a rest.. I’ll see you at the university”

Jae stands up with a heavy heart. But it was much better compared to his sleepless nights. Even if it’s unclear for now, he’ll know the answer one day. Once Wonpil makes up his mind.

Wonpil involuntarily nods at the sudden goodbye and became sadden as he see the taller stand up from his seat.

“See you” Jae says and Wonpil hums before the taller walks away to leave the cafe.

Wonpil watched the taller walk to his car and grab his keys from his pocket at the glass wall. Wonpil realized now that this might’ve been what Jae has felt when he left him at the bus station. Hurt and desperate to hold on.

Wonpil picks up his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

Jae reached for his ringing phone and picked up a call from an unknown number.

“I’m sorry to call you now.. but can you stay?”

Jae turns to Wonpil’s direction where they were sitting earlier but he wasn’t there anymore. Then he heard a footstep coming close to him and glances in his reflex.

Jae puts the phone away from his ear and nervously watch Wonpil walk closely to him.

“Hyung.. can you stay?”

Jae looks at him in a way Wonpil couldn’t read.

“I’ve already done everything. I’ve resolved everything so I don’t have to be scared anymore. I like you..”

“You have to be sure, Wonpil..” Jae breathes out. 

“I am”

“Okay.. come here..”

Wonpil immediately ran to the taller’s arms and they both held each other tightly. There’s an overwhelming feeling inside them that they couldn’t describe. And they both kinda teared up as Wonpil buries his head on the taller’s chest while Jae kisses the shorter’s crown.

“My place is closer here. Should we go to my house?” Wonpil offers. A little cuter than his sassy attitude. 

Jae smiles. Thankful for letting the world be put into pieces now. Wonpil is now holding his hand and is smiling purely for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so disappointed of this chapter. Sorry I was lost for 2 weeks.. I just felt like I should be doing my responsibility for Day6 before anything else hahahaha so I didn’t wanna finish writing this and focused on different writings instead.
> 
> After this, I will be back with another fic. I already posted one chapter. I don’t know if it’ll be interesting but I’ll just do what I want 😆
> 
> The next chapter of this will be stupid.. See you on Saturday and thanks for reading today too. Have a lovely day~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go to the final disaster chapter!

It has been a long day after Wonpil met Mina to finish his one day training for his new position of their company. As a long time personnel, Mina did all the sweet talk above and put Wonpil on the same position as her. Understanding was easy since he already know the rules. All he had to do is get into the application they are all using to help their sex workers set up their appointments and bring their weekly report in the afternoon. In accordance to what Mina said, it will be busy but it shouldn’t hinder his studies and Wonpil felt relief. It wasn’t difficult but why was he too stubborn?

He went to the cake shop and bought the looking fluffy and sweet white cream and strawberry tops around it. With a thought of surprising his boyfriend. To celebrate of his continuing studies and not losing job.

Wonpil excitedly rings up the doorbell with the cake on his right hand. Jaehyung opened the door in a lowkey panic. Eyes wide open in shock. Wonpil didn’t mind it at all, thinking his surprise is a success. And tiptoe to kiss Jaehyung on his cheek before he held the larger hand dragging him inside.

Jaehyung held Wonpil’s hand with a force of not getting dragged inside. The stubborn man only frowned with suspicions and continued pulling Jaehyung inside.

“Where do you want to go?” Jaehyung frantically asked. Blocking a part of Wonpil’s view from the opposite side when he couldn’t stop the shorter.

“Kim.. Wonpil?” A voice of a woman around the room halts Wonpil from his movement. Pushing the taller out of his view to search for the faintly familiar voice.

“W-what? No.. It’s not..” Jaehyung retracts as he try to hide Wonpil behind his back.

Wonpil‘s brows knitted on the denial. He swiftly used all of his strength to shove Jaehyung away for blocking his sight.

Oh shit. Bad idea.

Wonpil quickly found Jaehyung again and hid behind his back. He curses in a small voice. Regretting his decisions in life. Though for sure it is too late now because Jimin, his fucking professor of one subject has already seen him from the kitchen view, sitting beside a guy and another one across. With a can of beer on their hands and empty cans on the table.

“Yah! That’s really Kim Wonpil! You two!!”

Jimin clenches her jaw, her arms crossed as she furiously glare at Jaehyung. Bambam and Youngjae sits right beside her with at least a few centimeters distance away— the familiar scene they fear the most since high school— that she might lash out even when they don't understand what's going on.

"Park Jaehyung, how old are you?" Jimin grits her teeth in a forced smiles as she restraint the anger spiking on her head. She asks to the blonde whose sitting across her with his boyfriend and her student, Kim Wonpil.

"W-what are you trying to say? Aren’t we friends?" Jaehyung carefully replies to the familiar image, like a kid looking for an excuse after breaking a vase for kicking the soccer ball from the field to the teacher’s lounge.

"Am I friends with dumb people like you?!" Jimin yells and everyone jumps out in surprise except for one person.

"Miss Jimin—“ Wonpil tried to speak only to be blocked by a louder voice.

"You’ve been asking me about my student’s information and now you’re fucking dating?!” Jaehyung’s eyes widen at the accusation. Waving his both hands to the other three people. In hopes they wouldn’t believe everything Jimin said. He doesn’t want to be accused of being a stalker.

However, Youngjae and Bambam is already gasping dramatically, mouth slightly open. Eyes wide open as their pupil move to judge him, assuming ridiculous imagination. Jaehyung inwardly slams his hands to his face.

“Are you crazy?! What if the university finds out? You are a professor of the same university and most of all, you are teaching law! You're a lawyer but you fucking don't understand the fucking school rules?!" 

Wonpil rolls his eyes at the animated reactions in front of them.

“Then.. that thing must not be a mosquito bite.. but a hicky! Right?!” Bambam clasp his both hands in excitement. Eyes widen as it travel from Jaehyung to Youngjae. Bambam is an engineer friend that has been a friend since high school.

“Hick— oh..” Youngjae’s mouth went ‘o’ as he try to hide a laugh.

It was last week where he, Jimin and Jae were eating together on the Medical department. Which is the department he belongs. Jae seemed to be so down at that time. By how he seemed to have lose sleep from the dark circles under eyes. And how he doesn’t have an appetite. Youngjae was the first one to caught on the purple color on Jaehyung’s neck and told Jimin about it. They teasingly began asking him if he was sleeping around but he only responded with annoyance before he left. Bambam got to know of the situation the next day he met Youngjae and now they are here to supposedly keep Jaehyung’s company since he’s been really down lately. Except for today.

"Miss Jimin, listen. We didn't know. We didn't know that we go to the same university!" Wonpil immediately said as the mood begins to lighten up.

But instead of calming. Jimin raises her voice. “What?! You're dating without knowing anything about him?! Why? Are you not busy? You've got a lot of time to date. Should I give you a special project?" Jimin asks in one breathe.

“We’ve known each other last summer. It's not his fault, stop it. We'll be careful. I promise"Jaehyung calmly responds as he put his hand on top of Wonpil’s small hands. Bringing it to his thighs.

Jimin inwardly sighs.

“Wonpil-ah, are you sure about this guy?” Jimin worriedly ask. Knowing she can’t do anything about it. It doesn’t really matter. Yet, what matters to her is the fact his best friend only broke up with his seven years of relationship. It should be impossible to be over this quick. Besides, she is a professor too, Wonpil’s one subject professor.

"If you're talking about Sungjin. I know everything and it's fine. I promise. I’m 24, I can decide for myself" Wonpil straight up said. Jaehyung glances to his side very softly. Thinking how cool Wonpil is. Meanwhile, the other guys stared to Jaehyung with eyes wide open.

“Miss Jimin, should we drink?” Wonpil offers. His lip lifts into a small smirk as the silence grew longer. He knew it’ll be the only answer for all of them to understand his relationship with Jaehyung.

“Kim Wonpil! If Jae breaks up with you, just come to my office and I‘ll kill him” Jimin says as Wonpil accepts the invitation with a laugh. Jaehyung opens the door for the other guys to leave whilst Wonpil following behind.

“Wonpil, let’s hang out again some time soon” Bambam says. While the other two waves goodbye when the elevator rings up to open.

“Sure, thanks.” Wonpil says.

“Bye!” Jaehyung says.

“Do you think they like me?” Wonpil asks after the elevator door closed.

“They do. Especially Jimin. You should’ve texted me at least” Jae wraps his arms around the smaller as they walk back inside the apartment.

“I didn’t think they’d be here. Are you mad?”

“No. I was worried of whatever Jimin will say”

“She’s worried of you..”

“I know.. but they don’t have to anymore. You’re already here..” Wonpil scrunches his nose as he look at Jaehyung sheepishly. The taller chuckles softly at the new reaction on Wonpil’s face. Sending a quick kiss on the smaller‘s lips.

“Let’s eat the cake..” Wonpil averts his attention when his face heats up.

“Your blushing” Jaehyung teases.

“I’m not!” Wonpil annoyingly replies leaving Jaehyung behind to race on to the kitchen and get the cake on the refrigerator. Jaehyung smiles in satisfaction as he chase Wonpil.

“Why do we have a cake?” Jaehyung asks as he lit up the blue slim candle he had set on the middle of the circular strawberry cake at the dining table.

Wonpil sits on a chair beside him. Crossing his legs. Pouring a glass of juice on a wine glass instead to become sober from the five cans of beer he had intake earlier before Jaehyung has completely stopped him.

“To celebrate me getting a new job. For me not losing money for studies. Us. Do you have anything else to include?”

“For being caught by Jimin with a happy ending?” They both chuckled.

“Make a wish..” Jaehyung says as he push the cake on the table closer to Wonpil’s side.

“It’s not my birthday..”

“Then, let’s make a wish together..”

Wonpil agrees and closes their eyes altogether to make a wish before blowing the candle.

“What did you wish for?” Jaehyung asks with curiosity as he rest his cheek on his palm.

“Its a secret..” Wonpil mirrored his movement and picked a strawberry from the cake and let it touch on his lips. Making a smudge of white cream on his mouth. “Yours?”

“I didn’t wish for anything. I already got everything I want.. all I have to do is protect it”

Wonpil prevents himself to smile under the blush coming to his cheek, with a bite on the strawberry. Chewing on it. With their eyes lingering to each other. Jaehyung pucker his lips together at how the white creams covers Wonpil’s lips sexily.

“Oh right. I want to make an arrangement..” Wonpil says once heswallowed the strawberry. Breaking Jaehyung’s thoughts.

“What?”

“Things around me are good now. But I’m not gonna make money as much as I do before. So.. as a punishment for ruing my plans, I need you to do something for me..” Jaehyung perks up when Wonpil gave a knowing look. That familiar dangerous gaze. Jaehyung nervously wonder what could be going on inside Wonpil’s head.

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at me..”

“You will like your punishment..” Wonpil puts his thumb to his lips to wipe the cream covering his mouth and licks on it teasingly. Inwardly laughing on the way Jaehyung is suspiciously staring at him. He could feel the tension growing on the taller man.

“I get horny too easily so you have to at least sleep with me five times a week. If we do it twice or thrice in a day, then I’ll consider that two or three. But if you want to do it everyday, then it’ll be up to you. How’s that? I’m really, very generous, right?”

Jaehyung blinked too fast. Thinking of the right respond. He is cool with it actually. It doesn’t matter. But still, he didn’t expect to have this conversation, he thought sex will come naturally especially now that they are in a relationship. He could not even count the times they slept together even before getting into this.

“I have nothing against your needs.. Sure” He simply answered.

Wonpil stood up. Placing his both arms around the taller’s neck with tension. Jaehyung looks up at the smaller. Naturally pulling the shorter closer to him as he wrap his arms around the smaller waist.

“Cool. Let’s start today. Fuck me, I’m already horny looking at you” Wonpil brushes his fingertips to Jaehyung’s blonde hair with a sweet pout on his lips but a devilish gaze on his eyes.

“Today’s Sunday. Do you really want to limp tomorrow.. at school?”

“Thanks for your concern but I’ll gladly do if its because of my boyfriend”

Jaehyung shakes his head before burying his head on the smaller’s stomach.

“In the past, why do you always leave in the morning?” Jaehyung asks. Making circles at the smaller’s back.

He knew they already talked about it. But it still bothers his curiosity from time to time. When they used to sleep together on a hotel room, Jaehyung already noticed Wonpil’s careful personality despite of being sassy with his tough personality. It wasn’t a joke when Jaehyung said Wonpil was like a vampire. He always leave during dawn as if he is afraid of seeing the sun. Yet there were no answers to his questions unless Wonpil will honestly confess to him.

“All my life, I have no one to trust. On the industry, there are people who will take advantage of you. They could sell your sex video to a porn site or they could harass you. That’s why I only go to hotels. I always go early to check. I make sure they won’t be recording. And I don’t stay until the morning”

“Am I good enough now to be trusted?”

“Do you know how busy I was the past few days because of you? Was that not enough to show how much I trust you?” Wonpil softly responds.

Jaehyung lifts his head to see Wonpil looking at him with adoration. Its so pure and honest. Jaehyung wants to keep it to himself. He wants to see it over and over again. He wants to see more of Wonpil’s sides he never had seen before. He wants to be that one person whom Wonpil could trust. So he pulled the smaller down to his lap and clashed their lips together. Pushing their tongues to each other’s mouth hungrily. Sucking and biting until what they are left to do is breathe.

“Thank you..” Jae breathes out in a small and grateful smile.

They both inhale and exhale in the same rhythm as they both cheesily giggles. Leaving chaste kiss on each other’s lips.

“I love you hyung.. okay?” Wonpil says as he pull the taller to a warm embrace. In which he reciprocated almost immediately.

“I love you.. Kim Wonpil..”

“If we go to your room now, it’ll be our first time sleeping together as boyfriends” Wonpil cheekily says with a giggle.

“Who can stop you?” Jaehyung says as he put Wonpil’s thighs in between in his body and carried the smaller to the bed.

That night, they had their best night together. And Jaehyung opened his eyes in the morning from the sun streaking down his face with Wonpil naked beside him. Resting his both hands on one side of his cheek as he smiles down him, greeting him a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time readers! I know it wasn’t good enough and I skipped two weeks of posting for the comeback. But thank you so so so much for the kudos and comments you left. It gave me a good smile and you guys motivated me a lot.
> 
> I will be back with another fic next week maybe. Once I’m satisfied with it.
> 
> Thank you once again and have a lovely day~

**Author's Note:**

> This project is the biggest challenge I’ve ever did with my writings. I used to just write for myself but now I think of what readers will think and I don’t know how you guys will accept it.. I hope its fine..
> 
> This is also pretty unique to what I usually write and what I commonly do, like I can't even say the bad words I've written here in real life ㅠㅠ
> 
> I couldn't think of a title so I gave up.
> 
> I hope the first chapter isn't bad because I really enjoyed writing this and I think this is going to be a drama. To set your expectation, don't trust my tags! I'll be updating regularly.
> 
> Chapters may be long or short depending on the smut parts.
> 
> I never really asked for your opinions before but this time.. though I'm scared please let me know of what you think. I wanna know what I need to improve on.
> 
> Here's my curious cat: [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/HaengbokhanPil)
> 
> Thanks for reading My Days! Have a Lovely Day!!


End file.
